Believe It Or Not
by gh08shsustyle
Summary: Maxie Jones has finally met someone, made a life for herself, grown up. spinmax
1. all grown up

She couldn't wait for that evening, it wasn't their first anniversary, it was their fifth, but it was still as exciting. Their FIFTH, she couldn't believe they'd been married for 5 years now, together for a little over 7!

Who would have thought that they would have really happened, really fallen in love, really lasted? In the beginning she couldn't believe it herself, she knew he couldn't, and she knew all the people around them didn't. Most people thought it was a joke, one of her schemes, or some sort of rebound thing for one of them or maybe even both of them. No one trusted her with his heart, not even herself.

She had fallen hard for him, harder then she had for any other guy, she knew it was for real, it had to be.

He had fallen just as hard for her. Much to his dismay he had been a little more obvious. He knew she had caught him staring at her, daydreaming about her, about a life they could share together.

Then one night they both gave in, her making the first move. He wished it had been him, god how he wished it had been him, but he was grateful it wasn't. He had been too scared to tell her how he felt. What if she didn't feel the same way, what if she laughed at him, what if it ruined their newly formed friendship?

That was all just over 7 years ago, now they were married with a family; a son and a daughter, twins to be exact, and another one on the way. She owned a fabulous boutique that specialized in items that would keep an expecting mother pampered and happy, and a few things that might please daddy to be too. He was the Head of Surveillance & Security at the Metro Court Hotel and Casino, it had been open for about four years now, and he'd been with it from the ground up. They were blissfully happy at this moment, but it hadn't always been that way, and she was sure it wouldn't always be that way.

Right now they were focused on the present, yes they remembered the past it was their anniversary, and were hopeful about the future, but they were definitely focused on the present. They had to be, it was one of the only chances they had to spend time alone together, what with their jobs, the twins, and the fact that she was due in a little over a month. So they would celebrate their anniversary alone, no work, no kids, just them.

* * *

**okay, so this is my first fanfiction, this chapter is more of an intro. it will move from flashbacks to this anniversary, and maybe past the anniversary. i would appreciate the feedback**.


	2. 2 years 2 months and about 2 weeks

They'd been together for 2 years, 2 months, and just about 2 weeks. It would be perfect; it was mid-June, plain and simple! It wasn't Christmas, Valentine's Day, or even the anniversary of the night they expressed their feeling for each other. Had he thought about it last Thanksgiving he might have done it then, after all she was in fact what he was most thankful for. But even that would've been too cliché for them, too expected. The randomness of this was so much better; it would be more memorable, more special he hoped. They hadn't really talked about it for awhile, but he knew he was ready, he knew she was ready, he knew they were ready.

She had it all planned out, she knew exactly how she was going to share her news with him. Hell, it wasn't just her big news they were a couple it was going to be their news soon enough. It seemed like perfect timing for this all to happen; it was going to be so much fun surprising him this way. It wasn't something they talked about often; there was a reason for that, but she knew he was ready, she knew she was ready; she knew they were ready for news like this.

He had planned for them to stay in that night, have an early evening picnic on the roof of their apartment building. Cuddle while watching the sunset, and he prayed she would suggest ice cream and Sweet Home Alabama in park.

It was one of the greatest things about Port Charles in the summer, movies at the outdoor theater near the gazebo. It had been open since last summer, and was one of their favorite places to be any night of the week.

She had called to let him know she would be a little late getting home, according to the voicemail he got; she had to run a quick errand. That was fine; he thought to himself, it would give him time to settle his nerves a little. He thought about the message, there was something different n her voice tonight, did she know what was about to happen, did she suspect he was up to something? So much for time to settle his nerves, he just got more nervous.

She questioned him not answering when he called, but she was a little happy to be able to leave a voicemail. She figured if he'd have answered she would've spilled the beans. Where would be the fun in that, he was always surprising her in really adorable ways; she for once wanted to do the same.

He heard her fumbling through her purse for her keys, and darted to the door pulling it open. "God," she jumped back startled, "what are you doing yanking the door open like that? You could've just hollered that it was open!" She stood there still startled in the hall, she had yet to enter their apartment, heart still racing. She prayed he hadn't seen what she had in the drug store bags it would ruin her surprise.

"I apologize My Dearest Maxie, I wasn't trying to scare you, I just couldn't wait to see you," he replied.

She looked at him, something was definitely up, he must have found out her secret somehow, why else would he be acting like this. "You saw me next to you when you woke up this morning, again at the breakfast table, in the bathroom while we were brushing out teeth, and you drove me to work you goof! I talked to you around lunch time, to check our dinner plans, what did you do plan something super romantic, something more than just a picnic?" she hoped she was playing it cool, not letting on that she was nervous about something.

"Nope, My Most Beautiful One, ever since you called saying you were going to be late, I really wanted to see you," he wasn't lying he didn't know if he could wait any longer for her to get home.

She gave him a silly look, she knew how he felt, she couldn't wait to get home that night and see him either. She hoped of course she could keep her news to herself; her plan would only take a couple of days.

"Hey honey bun," she shouted as she headed to the bedroom, "I'm gonna go change out of these work clothes, go ahead and head up to the roof, with the food, I'll be up there with drinks after when I've slipped into something more comfortable."

He hollered back from the den, "its all been taken care of, food, drinks, music, and bug spray! Its all already up there, just change and bring those gorgeous blue eyes of yours!"

When she reached the roof patio she saw one of the most beautiful sights she had ever seen. There he was her better half, sprawled out on a picnic blanket, the sun beginning to set, and a simple picnic basket. How simple, how sweet, how romantic, she hoped she could contain herself.


	3. sweet home alabama

She looked beautiful as she walked through the door onto their roof, he thought. She had slipped into a pair a wide legged jeans and a deep purple colored sleeveless blouse that draped her perfectly. Only she would dress up this much in the heat of the summer for what was supposed to be a simple Friday night in.

"So what's for dinner," she asked, "did you cook or order take out?"

"Take out? I cooked, duh, of course I cooked, open the picnic basket and you'll find out," he replied, like she should've known. So she thought it was frozen lasagna, spaghetti, some kind of chicken (he was good with chicken), or Lord help her, barbeque potato chips. Well she was sort of right, there in the basket lay a big bag of barbeque chips, along with two neatly prepared sub sandwiches, and a bottle of wine.

Wine, she thought to herself, how was she going to handle this one?

He saw a little twinkle of disappointment in her eyes, his plan was working, he was ecstatic.

He poured the wine, opened the chips and set out plates for the sandwiches. He took a sip of wine and decided to make a toast, "here's to you, us, the past couple of years, and whatever the future holds!" Their glasses clanked together and she took a sip, but began to choke. "Are you okay," he asked quickly, worry in his eyes. "No biggy, Sweetheart, I'm just choking a little, no reason to freak out, I love that you worry, but can you just go get me some ice water," she batted her eyelashes lovingly! He immediately hopped up, went down stairs, got her the ice water she wished for, and hurried back to her.

Hopefully she would not have to take another sip, she thought, she would now be able to set up one the roof alone with him, eat dinner and be happy.

When he arrived she had one question fro him, "Sandwiches? Really, sandwiches?" He handed her the ice water and shrugged his shoulders adorably. "Spinelli," she called out sweetly. Wow, she hadn't called him that in forever, since they got together she began calling him Damian, not Spinelli, unless she was annoyed with him, pissed off at him, scared for some reason, or sometimes when they were just goofing around. This time he knew she was a little annoyed, perfect!

"Well," she stated, "since we these gourmet sandwiches for dinner, how about you go get some ice cream, and bring it home to me! We can watch a movie on T.V. or something, you know just cuddle on the couch, fall asleep in each others arms, and stay that way until Sunday rolls around."

God that sounded nice, but that wasn't his plan, he had to stick to the plan. He was upset that he was going to have to suggest going out, she was going to think something was up. Then he thought about what she said, what was so special about Sunday? He didn't know, so he asked.

"Well, she replied, "its Father's Day of course and we're going to Robin's for Mac's Father's Day Brunch. It'll be me, you, Robin, Patrick, little George, and well Mac obviously. Its on the fridge calendar, I just figured it was on your schedule too. I guess I should've reminded you sooner." She was glad he didn't remember, she knew it hurt him not knowing his father. "Sounds good to me, the Pint Sized Doc in Training is the cutest kid I've ever seen."

"Are you sure you want to stay in tonight, I mean I can go get the ice cream and bring it back if that's what you really want, but its such a glorious night, why waste it indoors. I mean I would love to stayed snuggled up next to you all night, but its early yet, we can go out, get ice cream, take a stroll in the summer breeze." He had to get her to the park somehow, hopefully she would agree and they would end up at the movies because she wanted to go, not because he had some sudden urge to see Sweet Home Alabama again.

"You're right it does sound nice, its beautiful outside tonight, Damian I would love to go get ice cream and stroll around the park with you," she replied lovingly, taking his hand, pulling him close, kissing him passionately, and pulling downstairs to their apartment. He thought, okay, quick detour! No problem, the movie wasn't going to start until the two of them got their anyway. Instead of heading to the bedroom, couch, office desk, or even coffee table, she grabbed her purse and she led him out the door. So much for that detour he thought. It was so fun to tease him sometimes, she thought.

Ice cream it was after all then, they walked in and ordered. He got a scoop of vanilla in a waffle cone with sprinkles on top. She looked at his choice and wondered why he hadn't been more adventurous. Oh well, she got a two scoops of coffee ice cream with peanut butter cups mixed in, in a chocolate dipped cone. Okay he thought, his choice of sandwiches for dinner must not have been filling enough for her tonight, she must have had a light lunch. They decided to head out for their walk, they were holding hands, her head on his shoulder, she was hoping she wasn't dripping ice cream on the blue and white stripped polo shirt he was wearing. He prayed she hadn't been paying attention to where he was leading her.

When the gazebo came into sight she looked up, "oh can we please see what playing tonight, I know I said I wanted to watch a movie at home, but we're here, if its something good can we please stay?" She gazed at him with her beautiful big blue eyes, and her almost sad puppy face, and he knew his plan was working.

"Maxie, do we have to," he whined. "No Spinelli," there it was again, "we don't have to, but if it's something I like I really would like to stay!" "Maxie," he whined again, "no, Maxie its Sweet Home Alabama, do we have to, I mean come on My Dearest One we have that movie at home!" "I know we do, but sweetie, you yourself said the night was too beautiful to waste being inside." "Okay," he agreed, "but only if you are sure you want to be out here in public, you know instead of at home, on our couch, wrapped up in blanket with me! Watching this most romantic, romantic comedy, of course!" "Had you not drug me out of the house 30 minutes ago, we could be doing any number of things at home right now, but you brought me out here and now I want to stay!" Wonderful he thought this was better than he had planned.

What in the world was up with all the trailers, she thought, normally they show trailers at theses things, just the movie. I mean come on why did they have to play the whole trailer for every movie they were playing the upcoming week, Father of The Bride, The Princess Diaries Part 2, The Wedding Date, Fools Rush In, finally the movie was starting. She loved this one; a fashion designer meets the man of her dreams, and doesn't realize she already has the man of her dreams. She was so glad her life wasn't complicated like that, well; that she wasn't worried about which guy was right for her. She knew who that was already.

Here it comes, her favorite scene, the one at Tiffany's, where Andrew proposes to Melanie. Finally, he thought, it was here, after all his planning, it was about to happen. He could see her mouthing along with the characters; she looked puzzled, something wasn't right! Andrew hadn't just asked Melanie to pick a ring, instead some other voice had come over the speakers with the question, she knew that voice it was Damian's, "Maxie will you marry me?" she heard. She looked next her where he had been setting, did she hear that right? Was it just a fantasy, her wishing he would propose? He wasn't setting next to her, everything had stopped, the movie, all the people around, they were all waiting for her answer, and then she saw him. He was right there in front of her down on one knee ring in hand, it wasn't ornate, you better believe it was big, but not ornate, it was the perfect size! It was in fact the most beautifully faceted emerald cut diamond she had ever seen, and she cried out in joy, pure joy, "yes, of course I'll marry you, I would love to be your wife, I know we haven't talked about since well you know, but yes, yes, yes, I will marry you!"

Then she screamed something completely shocking, he wasn't prepared for this, how could he have seen this one coming? "Let's do it now! Let's elope now, fly off to some chapel in Vegas! Wait Atlantic City is closer, lets just do it now, jump in head first, I don't want a long drawn out engagement, I don't want to wait, I just want you, for the rest of my life, just you!"

"Wait! Maxie…what? Now, you want to get married now?"

* * *

**okay so its about spinelli and maxie, my favorite should be couple. **

**i have a problem though, i've got plenty of back story, i just need some help brainstorming the stuff that could happen in the present after their 5th anniversary.**

** i also have an idea for spinelli to be MIA, i just dont know why he'd go missing. i know how long i want him gone for adn how he shows up again just not where he was when he was gone.**


	4. 5 years

He gazed at her, starry eyed, as she sashayed down the stairs all decked out for their night out. Damn, he thought, she had never looked so beautiful, she was due in early August and she had a glow about her. God how he loved that baby bump and the beautiful curves that their baby had given her. He saw the bump and all he could think about was their life together, the life growing inside of her that he had helped to create. He thought of all the good and the bad things that they had gone through in their time together, the good greatly outweighing the bad, and couldn't help but smile.

"Uh," she sighed while getting ready, looking into her full length mirror, she said aloud, "why do I have to be so fat? I mean come on all I want to do is look spectacular tonight, but all I feel is huge." She thought her stomach looked like a Thanksgiving turkey, and her belly button reminded her of the thing that popped out to indicate its doneness. She finally settled on a navy blue empire waist slinky number, it was one of the few things that were nice enough for the evening, and still fit. As she pulled her hair back into a curly updo, she began to feel better. She was as big as a Buick and looking good had indeed made her feel better about herself, which was the whole concept of her boutique after all; making pregnant women feel great when they might not.

The way he was looking at her grabbed her attention, now she felt nervous. "Why are you starring at me like that? My shoes match right? I did remember to put shoes on? You're making feel nervous and a little stupid," she said, "would you just answer me I cant see my feet, is it that or something else?"

"It is most assuredly something else, My Dearest Worried One," he replied. "What is it then just spit it out," she whined. "It's nothing more than your most captivating beauty! I mean come on, that dress, your hair, those eyes, those shoes," he said lovingly as she giggled, "I was just thinking about how you belonged to me, how much I love you, how you are the only one I can imagine being the mother of my children, and how amazing our life has turned out."

She smiled her eyes welling up with tears as she mouthed I love you Taking his hand she drug him into the living room and showed him the gift on their coffee table. "Oh, he said a present, well, I got something for you too," he stated as he pulled a box out from underneath the couch, "you first!" She shook he head, indicating he was to open his first, so he did. He began to rip the tissue paper out of the gift bag, pulling our several items, 5 to be exact, some wrapped others not. He grinned when he pulled out a bag of barbeque chips and a bottle of orange soda. Very nostalgic he thought. Then he pulled out a wrapped box, ripping off the paper he realized it was night vision goggles, he heard her giggle. Then there was the coupon book filled with things like a Saturday morning of sleeping late, getting out of a few 2 a.m. feedings, a few diaper changes, a couple of nights out with the guys, a who knows what else. All he could think of was great minds must really think alike. And finally he pulled out a slinky animal zebra print nightie, one made for a pregnant woman, with a slit at the top of where the baby bump would be, that would leave it exposed, and a pair of matching panties. "Umm, I think you bought yourself a gift," he stated. "NO," she replied, "that is most certainly for you!" He closed his eyes and began shaking his head.

He then passed her the gift he had gotten for her. She opened it quickly to expose a beautiful wooden jewelry box; it was engraved on top with their monogram. "Open it," he said. Like she needed more, she thought, this was extremely thoughtful. When she did she found her own coupon book, it contained coupons for foot rubs, him taking over 2 a.m. feedings, bedtime with the twins, dirty diaper changes, breakfast in bed, a night out with the girls, bubble baths, and the list went on. She leaned over and kissed him. "That's not all," he responded handing her a gift box. She opened it to reveal a sapphire ring! "Oh My God," she screamed trying to get it one her swollen finger. He motioned for her to come closer, she did, he unhooked the clasp of her silver chain necklace, took the ring and it slid down next to her wedding band and engagement ring. She had forgotten for a moment that she'd been wearing them around her neck because her fingers were swollen.

"Did you know," he started, "that the fifth anniversary is traditionally the wood anniversary, and the gemstone for your fifth anniversary is a sapphire?" She jokingly replied, "I do now!" She pressed her lips to his check, he turned his head and his lips caught hers, he could've stayed like that all night long. "Okay, we gotta go, we're going to miss our reservations," she giggled pushing him away. She got up pulling him out the door, to the car, and they headed to Titans' for dinner. Other then the restaurant at Metro Court it was the nicest in town, and he had made reservations there so he wouldn't be sucked back into work on his night off.

* * *

**Thanks for all the support! This is it, until sometimes next week. Coming Soon, Wedding Bells and Babies!**


	5. willl they or won't they?

They entered Titans' in time for their reservation, gave the Maître their name, were seated and ordered. They held hands gazing at each other, discussing the past few days, and playing footsies under the table as they waited. The wait staff arrived about 20 minutes later and placed their plates gently on the table in front of them.

He looked puzzled, this was new, their plates had never been covered by the silver dome things before. Mental note, he thought, figure out what those things were called anyway. He looked at the waiter with confusion in his eyes; she smiled at the one that had brought her plate. When he looked at her his eyes said, what are you up to now? Hers glared back, you'll see. And in unison the waiters lifted the lids revealing… Sub sandwiches, and barbeque chips, she had definitely pulled one over on him.

He remembered back to the night he had proposed, hell the night they had gotten married; this was their wedding anniversary after all. Boy had that been an adventure!

He thought, now, right now, she wants to get married right now! What was she thinking, what about Mac, Mac was going to kill him. Yes, he had done the right thing by asking for her hand in marriage, her father had agreed, thought the two of them would make each other very happy, but he wasn't going to like this. "What about your dad, My Dearest Betrothed One? What about Robin, Patrick, and George? What about your mom, wouldn't she like to be there. What about Sam, Logan and Lulu, Jason, Bobbie, Sonny Kate and the boys, Carly and Jax for that matter, and everyone else who's ever cared about you and me?" He took a breath, "I mean we can't just run off and get married, what will everyone think, and besides you deserve a real wedding, a big beautiful drama filled black tie event." He looked at her exasperated.

She smiled her sweet smile back at him, looked intently into his brown eyes with her charming big blue one, and that was all it took, he knew he would be a married man before the night was over! Everyone else's feelings and expectations damned, they were eloping, how could he deny her anything she wanted?

They left the park right then and there, headed to his car parked in parking garage, they weren't even going to pack, they were just going to dive right in and do this. She paused before she got in the car. He looked at her, "I knew you didn't want to get married this way, Miss Thang," he started to laugh with his I told you so laugh, "you still want to get married though right, you aren't having second thoughts all together are you?" "Haha," she replied grinning, "No, Mr. Jackal PI, I'm not having any kind of second thoughts, not about marrying you, and not about doing it tonight! I just wanted to run upstairs and get a dress to wear, I can't get married in a plum colored sleeveless blouse and jeans!" "Plum, I thought it was purple," he laughed, then jokingly questioned, "do you plan or wearing white?" "Smart ass," she squealed, escaping the parking garage and heading into the building. She came back out with a sundress in yellow, pale pink, and white plaid, carrying a small over night bag, pale pink flats, his gray dress pants, a white dress shirt, a well coordinated yellow tie, and his dress shoes. "So, I have to change too," he smiled, "what's in the bag?" "Yes you have to change," she responded, "you can't get married in khaki shorts and a blue polo, not when I'm going to be looking so hot! And the bag, well, you'll find out what's in there later."

They drove to Atlantic City, found a chapel that was still opened, changed clothes and got hitched. He looked at her in her sundress, hair in a messy ponytail, she was beaming, and he thought he had never seen a more beautiful sight.

She pulled a camera out of the bag she had brought with them, and had the witness they pulled in from the lobby of the hotel take a few pictures. They glided out of the chapel and hurried to the elevator to make their way to the honeymoon suite. Neither one of them could wait, it wasn't like it was going to be their first time, but it was going to be different it was their wedding night. They were all over each other in the elevator, not noticing the elderly couple headed to their room from the casino floor, until the heard the man whisper, "young love," to his wife. They looked up, suddenly stopped what they were doing and chuckled to one another, realizing they weren't alone, he simply took her hand in his, kissed her on the forehead, and pulled her into him, their bodies swaying to the elevator music.

Finally they had reached the room, she put in the key card, opened the door, excited it worked on the first try, and took a step inside. Before she was able to take another he swooped her up into his arms and carried her into the room, kissing her checks, neck, lips, he walked over to the bed and gently laid her down on it. She was melting from his kisses, then she realized what was happening, wiggled out of his loving embrace, grabbed the overnight bag, and slid into the bathroom. He stood up in complete disbelief, confused as ever, his mouth gaped open, his head shaking. He set down on the bed wondering what had just happened and why she was taking so long. She crept out of the bathroom, danced towards him, and he finally saw what she had brought in the bag. She was standing there in a not so sexy flannel nightgown! He didn't even know she owned a flannel nightgown! She leaned over gave him a long slow kiss on the check made her way onto the bed and whispered, "good night, I love you!"

"You've got to be kidding me, Maxie it's our wedding night, I know it was a long drive out here, your idea, not mine, and things were all a go like 10 minutes ago, what's up." "We're married now honey you ain't getting none of this for a while," how had she been able to say that with a straight face and so matter of factly? "Mariah Maximilliana Jones!"

"Spinelli!"

"Why have you been calling me that all evening long?"

"Spinelli!" "What?" "Spinelli!" "Maxie!" Okay she thought, for someone so smart was she really going to have to spell this one out, "I'm not calling you Spinelli, I'm just stating the fact that you called me Mariah Maximilliana Jones, NOT Mariah Maximilliana SPINELLI! We're married now, therefore, I'm Maxie Spinelli" She laughed at the him as he rolled his eyes.

"You know what I meant, Mrs. Spinelli, and by the way what's this about me not getting any, we've been living in sin, and now that I've made an honest women out of you," he didn't know what to say next, he just sighed loudly and mumbled under his breath, "why does the Now Happily Married Blonde One have to do this to me tonight?"

She turned over laughing loudly, "I heard that!" Pulled off the flannel night gown to reveal her purple lace teddie, she kissed him passionately, climbed on top of him, rolled him over on top her, and they made love like there no tomorrow. Realizing they truly belonged to one another, now and forever more

They woke up the next morning in the afterglow of what had happened the night before, smiled, and stayed in bed until they realized they had to head back to Port Charles. Back to reality, back to work on Monday morning, and to Robin's for Father's Day.

Father's Day she thought, that was going to be just as exciting as the night before.

Father's Day, how was he going to explain to Mac that not only had his daughter said yes to his proposal, but his only daughter had gone off and eloped, she had gotten married without him.


	6. closer

**okay, so this chapter requires reader participation! its more fun that way, let your imagination take you as far as you want it too!**

Dinner was amazing, of course, how could it not be, barbeque potato chips and sub sandwiches had become their meal. They left the restaurant and headed for a leisurely saunter in the park. The stars were shining so bright that night, it was almost like they were shining a spotlight on the two of them applauding the life they had made together. Out of nowhere he pulled her close as humanly possible, and held her as tight as he could. They began to dance there in the middle of the park, ignoring anyone and everyone around them, it was their night, they didn't care who knew it. They swayed in silence soaking each other in and practically floated home.

When they reached their front door a card and a single daisy lay on their welcome mat, the card was addressed to Mrs. Damian Spinelli, she opened it eagerly, looked at her husband puzzledly, who in turn shrugged like he hadn't a clue. She pulled out the pink note card, which simply stated, you'll find something special next the where you lay your weary head, it was a clue! She looked at him as she headed in the door, he smiled his quirky smile, it sent a shiver down her spine.

She went on towards their bedroom, that was after all where she laid her weary head. She saw a small package on her bedside table, along with another card. She opened the bag to reveal her favorite lotion, and thought, okay. She opened the card to reveal another pink note card, this one instructed her to visit the location of her favorite picture; but also not to forget the lotion. She headed back downstairs to the living room and right for the fireplace mantle, where the photo they took the day they bought this house was, she didn't see anything out of the ordinary, and picked up the picture. Attached to the backside of the frame was yet another card, but there was something else, a matchbook from Titans'. She opened the envelope and this pink note card wait for the buzz, take each prize with you to your next stop.

Suddenly the dryer buzzed, how was he doing this she thought, then it occurred to her that she married The Jackal.

She walked into the mud room and saw that the dryer door said open me. She placed her lotion and the book of matches atop the washing machine, opened the dryer and saw a brand new, hot, fluffy, pink towel. What's next she thought, as she opened another envelope, what's the opposite of hot, it said, head there and another gift will be found. The kitchen, the refrigerator is cold, that's the opposite of hot, she looked for her husband for reassurance, but her wasn't there. There was yet another card on the door of the refrigerator, she opened the door and found a bottle of sparkling cider, adorned with a bow. She took the card to see what she was supposed to do next, it told her to follow the music, and _More Than Anyone, by Gavin Degraw_ began to play from upstairs. She took the bottle, and her other treasures, throw them into an empty laundry basket, to make the trek back upstairs easier, and went up to see he had in store for her now.

As she approached the bedroom, the music got louder, she entered, turned on the light, but nothing, he wasn't there, it was the same as always. She saw a glow coming from the bathroom, it was coming from the shower, she pulled open the French doors that led into the master bath, to check out the situation. When the doors opened the music stopped, the lights slowly turned up, and she saw a champagne flute, candles, chocolate truffles, and a tub was full of bubbles. Her heart skipped a beat, a hot relaxing bubble bath, how could this night get any better?

Spinelli walked up behind her, wrapping his arms around her waist, and kissed her neck. He took the basket from her hands, and set it on the counter. Taking the matches he lit the candles, he continued by pouring her a glass of cider, and hanging the towel on the hook near the tub, guiding her in the same direction. He helped her undress and slip into the bubble bath, he placed a chocolate truffle in front of her mouth, and when she went to eat it, he snuck a kiss. He headed for the door, and said, "relax, when you're ready for you're foot rub, I will be too."

"Sweetheart," she bellowed for the bathroom, he returned, took her hand, and helped her out of the tub and into her towel. She pressed her lips firmly to his, for a long, slow kiss, then backed away. He looked back at her a little disappointed, as soon as she grinned, he knew she wanted something other than him at that moment.

"What are you craving," he asked. "You," she replied. "No you are not, you want something else, just tell me what it is and I'll get it."

"Its just that I had a sudden craving for coffee ice cream with peanut butter cups mixed in."

"I'll be right back," he said walking out the door, "why don't you make yourself comfortable, and when I get home I can give you that foot rub." She simply smiled back at him.

He made the quickest ice cream run of his life, unlocked the front door, walked in and stopped dead in his tracks.

She saw his jaw drop to the floor and was so pleased that she could still leave him in complete awe. "You told me to make myself comfortable, and by the way the ice cream and foot rub can wait."

There she was standing there in that slinky zebra print nightie, stomach exposed. He slowly crept towards her, he took her checks in his hands, pulled her lips to his and passionately pressed them together. She returned the gesture by slowly unbuttoning his shirt with a great deal of care. She placed several kisses upon his neck and chest, and with extreme ease he picked her up and carried her upstairs.

_Come a little closer baby_

_I feel like strippin' it down_

_Back to the basics of you and me _

_And what makes the world go 'round_

_Every inch of you against my skin_

_I wanna be stronger than we've ever been_

_So come a little closer baby_

_I feel like strippin' it down_

_Come a little closer baby_

_Just come a little closer baby_

_I feel like layin' you down_

Dierks Bentley Come a Little Closer

* * *

**if you still need help, i suggest watching the video for come a little closer!**

**p.s. is there anything anyone wants to see happen? anything i'm missing? thanks for the reviews!**


	7. telling the family

They walked in the door, not bothering to knock or ring the bell. "Anybody home," Maxie hollered. "We're in here," a voice from the kitchen replied. That was all he needed to hear for his stomach to be in knots. She was nervous too, but for another reason. They headed towards the kitchen, hand in hand, gazing at one another; they were really going to do this, weren't they?

On the way over they had discussed keeping it to themselves, at least for a little while, give people time to get used to the engagement. In Port Charles however, the truth always came out in the end, usually for the worse, not the better. They decided together to just get this out of the way, everyone else's feelings be damned.

Whey they reached the kitchen they offered to help, Patrick let them know everything was set, if someone would grab the orange juice. Spinelli graciously rose to the challenge and followed his wife out to the back patio. Robin was making sure the table was set just right, Mac was at the swing set slowly pushing George. He saw his daughter, scooped up the little boy, and headed towards the picnic table. He shook Spinelli's hand, and hugged his daughter, giving her a peck on the check. "Bout time you guys showed up," he started, he knew Spinelli was going to propose Friday night, he had given him his blessing, "must've had a busy weekend, or maybe a late night!"

Spinelli swallowed, he felt like he was going to be sick. Mac knew he was going to propose, must've been curious about if she said yes, and was certainly hinting at the fact that he wanted to know. All he thought was how much he hoped Mac had left his gun at home!

"Daddy we had an amazing weekend! Damian proposed Friday night!"

Robin giggled, "How?" Patrick said, "Spinelli my man," giving him a congratulatory slap on the back. And Mac, well he knew it was coming, shook his soon to be son-in-law's hand again, and gave his daughter a large hug, as he shed a tear.

"Isn't it incredible, I'll tell you all about it later! But that's not the best part!" They all waited with anticipation. He was so scared, how could she be this calm? "We eloped," she screamed, "right after I said yes, we hopped in the car, drove to Atlantic City, and got married, want to see the pictures?"

"Huh" "What?" "Why?" Was that all they had to say about this, if it was, he would be grateful.

"EXCUSE ME!" Mac yelled, "You what? Damian Spinelli, how could you talk my daughter into this? I mean I was okay with the two of you getting married, but not like this" He took a deep breath, "what were the two of you thinking?"

"Mac," Robin said shocked.

"Daddy please," Maxie cried, "chill out, we've been together for over 2 years now, you said it yourself the other day, we're perfect for each other, and I talked him into it I swear! He said you wouldn't like this; I should've listened to him! I just didn't see the point in waiting, he finally proposed, he's my soul mate, can't you just understand that I didn't want to wait."

He was upset, but he wasn't going to let this ruin his Father's Day. "I guess I'm just a little surprised, well shocked would be more like it," he hugged her; "I guess I'll just have to get used to it." He looked at Spinelli, "I guess you saved me some money, now I don't have to pay for a wedding!"

"And on that note," Patrick proclaimed, "let's eat!" And that's just what they did; talking and laughing like one happy family.

"Bring on the gifts," Patrick announced. "Aren't we supposed to get cards, or ties, or something?"

"Well, if you're gonna act like that," Robin started, glaring at her husband. "Seriously, Robin, I was just joking." She handed him the gift George picked out for him and the one she had gotten, she handed Mac a card, he was like a father to her, with Robert constantly gone.

Maxie said, "wait for me," she ran inside grabbed a card and a small package for Mac. She handed Robin and Spinelli a card as well, and gave George a kiss on his forehead. They looked at her confused. "What, I didn't want anyone to feel left out. Commence with the gift opening please!"

Mac and Patrick tore into their presents, Robin and Spinelli slowly opened their cards.

"A new stethoscope, and a shirt for George that boldly stated, 'my daddy rocks', just what I need," Patrick expressed. "A new wallet, thanks Maxie," Mac said. "Hello, don't forget about the card!" Spinelli set their in silence completely stunned. Robin's was just a thank you card. Mac opened his and laughed, "Sweetie either you waited until the last minute to get a card or you're trying to make me feel old!" "Why, Daddy, What does it say?" He turned the card around and revealed that it said 'Happy Father's Day Grandpa', Robin and Patrick were laughing; Mac was shaking his head at the mistake he assumed his daughter had made. Spinelli tossed his card into the middle of the table, "I'm guessing it wasn't a mistake, the Recently Married Blonde One, is trying to telling everyone something, she is now the Newly Knocked Up One. My card said 'Happy Father's Day' with the words I'm pregnant penned inside."

She leaned over and kissed him, and whispered something into his ear smiling, "do you remember our anniversary a couple months ago?"

He was as white as a sheet, how could all of this be happening. How could she have not told him when he proposed? Were they ready? They weren't going to have anytime to be just a married couple? There anniversary was two months ago, when did she find out? How long had she known? This must've been why she wanted to elope? He knew she wasn't trying to trap him, but God, how could this all be happening? Again! He was mad as hell, but ridiculously thrilled at the same time.


	8. MIA

keep in mind the thought at the end of the last chapter...how could this all be happening? Again?

* * *

The Jackal is a jackass! Those were the last words she said to him.

He wouldn't just leave would he, not like everyone else. He said he never would. Everyone she ever loved, or thought she loved, left her. Her mom left, Lucky left, Georgie died, Cooper died, Jesse died. Everyone always left. She lost her baby, now she had lost him.

She realized they had only been together for 10 months now. Granted it was a long time for her, an even longer time for him, but in the grand scheme of things it wasn't that long. They were serious, they'd even talked about getting a place together, they joked about forever, but they'd never talked about babies or marriage.

God, she was scared, how was she going to tell him she was pregnant, how was he going to take it? It was something she didn't comprehend yet; she was still shocked that Dr. Lee told her she was going to have a baby. It was only supposed to be a regular check up, not something full of drama; she wasn't supposed to get news like this. Oh, she thought, I'm gonna be sick.

He walked into Mac's house looking for her, they were supposed to meet for lunch, but she didn't show. He called her cell, no answer, he called her office, her assistant said she called in sick, he called her apartment, there wasn't an answer, no one was picking up at Mac's either. She wasn't at her apartment; she wasn't at his, so he tried Mac's. Sometimes when she was feeling bad she went there to seek comfort. No one answered the door, he tried the knob, the door was unlocked. He made his way in, calling her name, so his presence would be known. He heard a noise coming from down the hallway; he realized it was coming from the bathroom. He knocked and walked in, there she was setting on the floor, knees to chest, crying. She was sick, that's all he was worried for nothing. She looked up at him startled with fear in her eyes.

He set down beside her, kissed her forehead, pulled her close. She began to cry harder. That wasn't the reaction he thought he was going to get, but if she needed to cry, he would let her. "Are you O," he started, she leaned over and threw up, "K?"

"Does it look like I'm okay," she cried, "I'm sick, I'm tired, I'm scared, I'm pregnant"

He shot up, "Are you sure?" "Yes, Dr. Lee told me yesterday afternoon."

"You knew about this yesterday, and didn't tell me? You thought you were pregnant, saw Dr. Lee all without telling me!"

"That is so not how it happened," she screamed. "I had a regular appointment with Dr. Lee; I'm just as shocked as you are. It was supposed to be 'Hey Maxie everything looks fine' not 'Hey Maxie you're gonna have a baby!'"

"I'm so not ready for this. We're not ready for this. I just became Junior Editor at Crimson. God, your PI Firm is just now taking off. We're not married, hell; we don't even officially live together."

"Shhh," he replied, trying to console her. "Sometimes the greatest things are not planned. We didn't plan for us to become an us!" He had set back down by now, holding her again. "We'll figure it out, don't worry. I'm here. Whatever you want to do we'll do. The Jackal…"

She cut him off, pushed him away, "The Jackal is a jackass!" "What," he replied, "what did I do, did I say something wrong?" Did she hear him right? Did he really just suggest an abortion, that he would be okay with that? She shoved him further away, "Go, go now, you have to leave, I need time, I need time to think, I need time alone, you have to go, NOW!"

He looked at her, with tears in his eyes; he didn't understand what he had done wrong. She was crying so hard, he tried to reach for her, she just shoved him back. He did the only thing she wanted him to do, he got up, turned around, and left, crying and just as scared as she was.

A few days had gone by, they had been playing phone tag, just missing each other at work, the coffeehouse, Kelly's, they really needed to talk, they just couldn't ever get a chance to do so. He left her a message to meet him on the docks near Kelly's around 7. It was now 7:30, did he really think she was going to wait forever. She had been trying to get a hold of him for 35 minutes now; he was always the prompt one, why was she there before him, and where was he now. He wasn't answering his cell, their wasn't anyone answering at his office, he didn't answer at home. She drove to his apartment, let herself in, he wasn't there, what was going on?

She got a really sick feeling in the pit of her stomach, knew something was wrong and headed to the hospital. Dr. Lee told her she had miscarried, that sometimes it just happened for no particular reason; sometimes it just wasn't meant to be.

She really couldn't handle this alone; he was still nowhere to be found. She stopped by the penthouse to see if maybe he was at Jason's, or if Jason had him doing something, or knew anything. Jason said he hadn't seen him in a few days. That he came by worried about her and their well situation, but he hadn't seen him since then. He would however look into it for her. Before she left she informed him that they didn't have a 'situation' anymore, but she wanted to be the one to tell him.

She went to Lulu and Logan's apartment; maybe she had a clue to his location. By no means were they friends, but they were friendly towards each other for Spinelli's sake. She figured if he wanted her in his life, who was she to stop him. Lulu thought if he could stand by her when she got back together with Logan, after he turned his life around; why couldn't she stand by him, now that Maxie had turned her life around too. Besides she was beginning to think Maxie might be the best thing for him. Logan answered the door surprised to see her, she told him why she was there, he said he hadn't seen him, but he'd get Lulu. Lulu invited her in, told her to take a seat, informed her that she looked like crap, and told her she hadn't seen him either. He had stopped by the Haunted Star earlier that day to tell her Maxie was pregnant and he was meeting her that night to propose. Maxie began to cry, "I'm not pregnant, well not anymore, I miscarried tonight. That's why I'm trying to find him he needs to know. I also need to apologize for some things I said in the heat of the moment. I have to find him." "We'll find him Maxie, we will, he probably just had to do something with work." She didn't believe Lulu, something was wrong, he was missing, and she could only think two things… first how harsh she had been. She couldn't believe what she had said to him the other day could be the last thing she ever said to his face. And secondly, that if anyone else was missing they would call him; and she couldn't very well call The Jackal to find The Jackal.


	9. going home!

He quickly and quietly shut the door and started the car. "That was nice," she said, as they headed for home.

He was glad she could be so calm after that, his head certainly wasn't clear, it was spinning. He had gotten engaged, married, and found out he was going to be a father all in one weekend. He didn't want to say anything to her with her family there, he didn't want to make an ass out of himself in front of them, he didn't want to hurt her either, not after last time. But he knew he couldn't keep it all bottled up, or he may really explode.

"Nice Maxie," he snapped, "wow, how could you just spring the whole baby thing on me, right there, in front of your family?"

"What are you so upset for, I thought you'd be happy! And I've been planning on 'springing this on you,' since I found out!"

"And when exactly was that? How long have you known? I mean, you mentioned something about our anniversary, Maxie that was over 2 months ago!"

"I haven't known for 2 months if that's what you're asking! I missed my period, I didn't realize it, until well I did. I've been really stressed at work," she said bluntly. "Anyway I took an at home test and saw Dr. Lee to confirm it," she said loudly, nearly out of breath.

"Breath," he said pulling the car over to the shoulder. "I'm not trying to upset you, I guess I'm just frustrated or overwhelmed, or something." He was something, that's for sure, he was ready to pull his hair out, and she was well, she was crying.

"Look, I've known for a few weeks, okay," she sputtered out in between sobs.

"And you're just now telling me," he mumbled under his breath.

"I thought telling you, you were going to be a father on Father's Day would be sweet. I thought you would appreciate it, that it would be memorable."

"I would've been sweet," he hadn't meant to say would've, "it was sweet and it is assuredly most memorable, but you're already a couple of months along. I just wished you would've told me sooner. You know, like when you found out about it, he, she, whatever, or maybe when I proposed Friday," he stated, flailing his hands around. "I didn't want to ask you back at Robin's, but that's why you wanted to elope, isn't it?"

"Don't you dare suggest that I'm trying to trap you! I didn't say anything because I already had this planned. I didn't think you were going to propose, I mean I just assumed we would get married sometime after I told you, sometime soon mind you; then you proposed. God, I just got swept up in the moment, I wasn't thinking; hey we can be married before I tell him anything; I was thinking, oh my God, he's proposing, I love him, I want to marry him, right away, why wait, sue me why don't you!"

"I never suggested you were trying to trap me! Yes, I was proposing already and yeah we got married, I love you, I'm glad we're married. I just wish you would've given the heads up, maybe given me the card before; before Mac and everyone else found out. You know, so I knew what all we were getting into, what I was really walking into with your family."

"Stop questioning this, stop questioning me," she grabbed his hands, trying to control his arm motions. "we just got married, we're having a baby, this is supposed to be a joyous occasion, we're supposed to be happy. Its not like last time."

He took a deep breath, "you're right, it's nothing like last time. But Maxie that doesn't mean I can't show any kind of emotion."

"Emotion, I expect you to show emotion! I just thought you'd be thrilled. I thought you'd be letting me know how happy and excited you were."

"I am happy and excited! But like I told you a few seconds ago, it's a little overwhelming."

"I understand, you just really need to stop freaking out."

"I'm not freaking out!"

"So you're just acting like a jerk for no reason, I'm sorry I didn't tell you sooner, but I had a plan! I just thought"

He cut her off, "I know what you thought, Father's Day, we've been over it, technically this is my first Father's Day." She started to cry again. "I'm sorry, I swear I'm happy, I'm happy we're married and I'm ecstatic that you're having a baby, my baby."

In an attempt to change the subject a little, "since we just told Robin and Patrick, and Mac, I think we'd better tell everyone else pretty soon. We don't want people finding out and getting upset that they didn't hear it from us."

"Okay, so we'll call Jason and Sam and tell them, then I'll have to tell"

"Lulu"

"Yeah, I'll have to tell Lulu. I don't want her finding out from just you, or God forbid someone else. I don't want her to say anything stupid or hurtful."

"She can't hurt me, I'm a big girl! Besides she's okay with us, now. She knows I make you happy"

"Listen to what you just said, 'she's okay with us.' I just don't know what she'll do with the whole we're married news, and then there's the baby. The two of you have history when it comes to babies."

"And if this upsets her, that's her problem. I know she's one of your best friends, but if she can't be happy that we got married and are having a baby," she threw her hands in the air. "I don't know, you worry too much."

"Of course I worry, you're my wife." Wife they both smiled at the sound of that. "I have to worry, protect, and provide for you and that piece of us growing inside of you. It's my job"

"That's adorable. And now that you've calmed down, can we go home."

"Me, I pulled over because you were crying"

"I was crying because you were mad"

"I wasn't mad, I was just in shock! I didn't want to say anything at all, but I couldn't just keep it all bottled up! I was overwhelmed."

"Here we go again," she sighed.

"No, we're not going there again. I'm sorry. I'm happy, relax," he paused. "We're having a baby," he cheered with pretend pom-poms.

"Very funny," she said, at his attempt to lift her spirits, "can we just go home now," she smiled.

And that's all she wrote. There they were; married, happy, and having a baby to boot. The only thing left to do was tell the rest of Port Charles.

* * *

**so i've got several chapters written, i'll be updating every couple of days.**

**i wanted to thank...average everday sane pyscho and seeker-2000 for constantly reviewing. please if you read this story, fan or not, give me some feedback! i enjoy it, good or bad. **

**as far as the angst in the last chapter, angst is harder to write then fluff, but there will be a little drama in the next few chapters. let me know if there's something you want to see, or need explained in the next few chapters.**


	10. they're here

**Here's another chapter. Review, I could take some constructional criticism!**

He had been pacing the halls of General Hospital, filled with worry, for who knows how long now. He didn't know what else to do. He had pleaded with God to help him, help her, and help them. He couldn't stand being in the waiting room with all those people. He knew they were only their to show support, but at that point he felt like he was going to choke on all their support. He had already done the other thing he could think of to do. Hacking into the hospital main frame for any kind of update on her condition didn't do any good, he wasn't a doctor, he didn't understand what any of it meant, so he paced.

She had called him earlier that day, scared, her water had just broken on her drive home from work. They were having twins, there hadn't been any complications, she had no problem still working, she felt like she had to, her boutique was about to open. She assured him she had pulled over into a parking lot to call him, but that didn't make either one of them worry any less. She was only 7 months pregnant she wasn't supposed to be going into labor yet. She called him tell him she was calling Dr. Lee and Robin, and would be waiting for him to come pick her up and take her to the hospital. He let her know he loved her and that he was on the way. She called Robin to get her advice and been transferred over to Dr. Lee so she would be aware that she and Spinelli would be in soon. Dr. Lee asked her if she was insane, she was staying put, an ambulance was on its way to get her. She was instructed to call her husband and have him meet her at the hospital. She did as she was told, he said he would beat her there he was closer to the hospital than she was, and reassured her that it was all going to be okay, and let her know again how much he loved her.

He'd been waiting in the ER for longer than he should've been he thought. Robin had called Mac he was on the way. The staff suddenly began rushing around, something about a drunk driver, a head on collision; he hoped everyone involved was okay, but why wasn't Maxie there yet? The ER doors opened two EMTs were hurried in on gurneys. Dr. Lee was rushing towards the doors, he thought to himself why is she running, it shouldn't be this serious, Maxie should be rolling in, in a wheelchair any moment. He put it all together when he saw her blonde curls being rushed in on a gurney too. EMTs being admitted, no wheelchair, Dr. Lee's frustrated look, head on collision; the ambulance had been hit. It was like he was moving in slow motion, with everything around him in warp speed.

He couldn't comprehend the fact that she was slipping in and out of consciousness. That she and the babies were hooked up to all kinds of monitors. He barely heard Dr. Lee say that if Maxie didn't stabilize soon they would have to deliver the babies by c-section, or it would only get worse for them and Maxie. Mac had just shown up, Robin and Patrick were there too, Robin knew he needed someone that was whole heartedly on his side. She called Jason, who showed up with Sam, Maxie was going to need her best friend, they had stopped and picked up Lulu on the way, Jason figured Spinelli was going to need her too. They were all worried, none of them knew what was going to happen, they could only pray for the best.

Dr. Lee came out of the from behind the curtain they had taken Maxie to, stated that she was stable, but she felt it would be best to go ahead and deliver the twins anyway, just to play it safe. He agreed, whatever was best for his wife, for his kids, whatever was going to give all three of them the greatest chance of survival. She apologized, when she told him he couldn't be in the OR, he could watch from the observation room upstairs, but he couldn't be in there. Yes, he could see them before they got taken to the NICU to be thoroughly examined. Once the twins had been delivered another team of surgeons would swoop in and repair Maxie's internal injuries. He nodded, as if he understood. And, with that she was of,f making sure all the arrangements had been made.

His head was spinning, he was going to be a father soon, very soon, and if that wasn't too hard to handle, too emotional, they were in danger, and so was their mother, his wife, the love of his life, the one that made his entire world make sense. They'd only been married for about 5 months, he couldn't lose her now. What if something went wrong, how could he survive without her, how could he raise their twins without her? She had to pull through, God, she had to pull through. He was there to see the twins be delivered easily, a son and then a daughter, she had wanted their sex to remain a surprise, he had granted her that wish, he didn't dare think about checking her medical records to find out. They were so small, he was able to see them, and poof like that they were gone to the NICU.

He had to get some air, he didn't know how he was going to make it through it was a waiting game that he couldn't handle. He rushed past everyone in the waiting room, both Lulu and Mac began to follow him, they were snatched back by Jason and Robin respectively. Jason said, "Let him go," Robin, "he just needs a minute; this has to be a lot for him." They watched him go; he only needed to catch his breath he felt like he was drowning. Once he regained a little composure he came back, and paced, waiting just like everyone else. Patrick had been in the OR the whole time, he had been keeping everyone posted. He reappeared one last time from behind the forbidden double doors. He said she had pulled through, they were really worried for a minute about the stress this was putting on her heart, but she pulled through, he kissed his wife who was crying.

He was informed she was being taken to a room, and he could wait there for her to wake up. He was relieved, all she had to do was wake up, then he would have her back, and they would have their son and daughter, he would have his family.

He set at her beside, she had been asleep for hours now, he was holding her hand when she finally came to. She felt so funny, her head was full of fog she was extremely groggy. She opened her eyes and saw that he had been crying, her first thought was about the twins, something had happened to them. She said his name softly and frantically asked, "where are they, where are my babies?" He kissed her trying to claim her down; he explained where they were and what had happened. She wanted to see them, she wasn't supposed to leave her room, they weren't supposed to leave the NICU, but he had Robin pull a few strings and they were brought to her in their incubators. She looked at them; she was worried about her son, her daughter. She was told they were fine, the incubator was just a precautionary measure; the two of them were healthier than anyone had expected premature twins to be. She thanked God for that.

She looked at him, commanded him to get everyone that was still there waiting for her to wake up and bring them to her room. He wasn't sure what she was up to, but he wasn't going to deny her request. When they had all congregated around her, she thanked them for being there for him, and that she was ready to introduce them to the twins formally. They had discussed names two if they were boys…Walker Malcolm and Wyatt Cooper, and two if they were girls… Jasie Brianne and Adelaide Mariah. They hadn't planned on which names they would be choosing if they were a boy and a girl, but obviously she had it all figured out. "Everyone I would like to introduce you to Walker Malcolm Spinelli and Jasie Brianne Spinelli," she began to cry a few happy tears. She looked at him making sure those names were okay with him, he didn't care what they were called, they belonged to him; he nodded agreeing with her. "Walker, Jasie, I would love you to meet your family."

A complete rush of emotions was what that day had been. It was like a rollercoaster that was never ending. He knew that's how she must have felt when he disappeared and suddenly reappeared into her world.

* * *

**There's the latest. I realize I went straight from them finding out she was pregnant to her having the kids, but it's just the way it came out. If i get the urge to do something about her being pregnant, finding out she was having twins or something, I'll just write another chapter. Sorry if you don't like the jumping around; it's just more fun that way! please review!**


	11. welcome back

**going out of town tomorrow thought i would update before i left. won't update again until early next week. keep reading, keep reviewing**

He woke up and panicked, he had no clue where he was or what was going on. He was in a dim sterile room, he tried to get up, but slumped back into the bed; dizzy. He realized he was hooked up to some kind of machine, a monitor; he thought I must be in a hospital. He found the call button and paged the nurses' station. "It's good to see you awake Mr. Spinelli," the nurse said when she entered his room; "I'm going to check your vitals, okay?"

"Where am I," he asked, "what's going on, how'd I get here, and how did you know my name?"

"You are going to have to calm down sir; your blood pressure is through the roof! You're at Hawken Memorial Hospital, Clover Valley, New York, just outside the city. Some teenagers found you passed out in the park last night and called an ambulance. We got your name off your driver's license. Do you know what day it is?"

"I'm pretty sure it's sometimes around February 20th, that's the last day I remember." He remembered that date clearly, he was supposed to met Maxie, they hadn't seen each other in days, had only left voicemails and text messages for each other, she was pregnant, he was going to propose, and he couldn't remember anything past that.

"Okay, well, you're missing over a week, it's March 3rd. I'm going to get the doctor and see what he wants to do about your memory loss. If you want you can call someone. I know your girlfriends on the way; she calls every 30 minutes to see if you are awake, she'd probably like to hear from you."

"Maxie," he questioned, "how does she even know I'm here?"

"When we put you into the system, we kept calling your house; she's the one who finally answered. She should be getting here any second now Port Charles isn't that far away."

He heard her screaming at a nurse from down the hall, "I need to know where Damian Spinelli's room is, now! He's been gone for nearly two weeks, I'm his girlfriend, and you better tell me where he is!"

"Maxie," he heard Jason snap, "sorry, she's a little stressed out! We got a call saying Damian Spinelli was brought in last night, could you just point us in the right direction?"

"Room 514, it down the hall on the right," she said pointing gladly.

She rushed into his room, to his bedside, and threw her arms around him, crying.

"Where have you been man? We've been looking all over the place for you. Apparently without your computer genius, I can't find anyone!"

"What's going on? Where the hell have you been, why are you in the hospital?"

"I really don't know what's going on Maxie, I remember I was on my way to meet you, then I woke up here. I don't know anything; the doctor hasn't come in yet." He then softly asked, "How are you by the way, how's the baby?" She didn't have the heart to tell him she had lost it, not yet anyway. "I'm fine, don't worry about me, let's figure out what's going on with you first."

The doctor walked in, said according to all the test they had run he was fine. "So why can't he remember where he's been," Jason asked.

"He's probably just suppressing whatever happened. When you get back to Port Charles, I'd suggest speaking with a psychologist, maybe trying some hypnotherapy, it could help."

Jason grabbed his cell phone, "I'm going to call Dr. Winters and Patrick, when we get home we're going to see if they can help, I'm going to go see if I can check you out so we can get out of here and to the bottom of this."

"I'll go with you," the doctor said, "like I said, everything came back normal, you passed out from dehydration, but we've been pumping you full of fluids, so I'm positive you can be discharged."

He was on his way to meet her, they'd been playing phone tag for days, but she sent him a text saying she would meet him. They hadn't talked since she told him she was pregnant, and called him a jackass, he was still confused about that. He was going to ask her to marry him, not just because she was pregnant, but because he loved her; he probably would've waited longer if she wasn't having his baby, but she was; it is what it is, he thought. Suddenly he felt woozy and fell to the ground.

They weren't going to hurt the young man, they needed him, and he meant too much to their daughter, to their daughters. They had heard a lot about the computer genius, back home in Port Charles, they'd been following him for sometime now, they knew he may come in handy. Keeping their eye on him was going to pay off. They had been working on a big case and needed some help, they didn't know where else to turn, so they drugged him and took him away. They had no clue that the whole pregnancy ordeal was going on or they would not have taken him, not like this way, they would've let her know; she had been through so much already. They planned on using him and his genius to get the information they needed and then drop him off somewhere safe and sound.

And that's exactly what they did; they got what they needed from him, and sent him back to their daughter. He was safe, and thankfully; for them anyway; he couldn't remember any of it.

They made it back to Port Charles safely; Jason dropped the two of them off at his apartment, giving Spinelli one of those adorable guy hugs, half hug, half pat on the back, to let him know he was glad to see him again. And continued on across the hall to his place.

He told Maxie he was beat and was going to take a shower and go to bed. She told him she was staying, to take care of him, that while he showered she would run to Kelly's and get him some soup. He needed to regain his strength. He told her thanks for taking care of him, especially when he should be the one taking care of her, and kissed her as she walked out the door.

When he got out of the shower he saw her on the couch crying. "What's wrong," he asked, setting down and pulling her close.

"I thought I lost you, like I lost everyone else! I'm so sorry for the things I said the last time we were together, I was upset, I was scared, I didn't mean it. I love you!"

"Maxie, can I ask you a question?"

"I know what you're going to ask, don't, please just don't," she was crying harder now.

He pulled her closer, "Why so sad, you've got me back, I'm safe, we're having a baby, Maxie, will you marry me?"

"I can't. I won't. I told you not to ask. I knew you were going to ask, Lulu told me."

"You can't, you won't! Lulu told you? Why can't you, why won't you? Maxie please, talk to me!"

"I'm not pregnant!"

"What?!"

"I was pregnant, now I'm not I had a miscarriage."

He looked at her stunned. "This is all my fault, I wasn't here for you, I caused this."

"No you didn't, it just happened. It happened the night we were supposed to meet. The night you were going to propose," she cried. "Dr. Lee said it wasn't anything anyone did, that sometimes it just happens."

"No, it is my fault, we fought, and I walked out on you! I should've stayed."

"It was good that you left, I would've only gotten more pissed off if you stayed. Besides I'm the one who pushed you away! I'm just glad you came back to me." She kissed his check, he held her so close. "I thought I upset you so much, I thought when I said what I said that I broke your heart, and you left me. Then I talked to Lulu, she said you'd never leave me."

"Marry me," he asked again.

"Sweetie, getting married won't solve this; it won't bring our baby back."

"Maxie, I want to marry you, I love you."

"I love you too, but I won't marry you, not like this, not just because you're trying to do the right thing. I would love to be your wife, I swear I'll marry you someday, but I'm not ready, not after all of this."

"What do we do then? Act like none of this ever happened? Because it did happen, and we can't just ignore it, at least I can't."

"I don't plan on acting like it didn't happen. I plan on putting one foot in front of the other."

**Leaving this up to the readers. Spinelli and Maxie are going to see a movie should it be...**

**1.Breakfast At Tiffanys-because i love it  
2.The Big Sleep- because its film noir  
3.Gone With The Wind- because its a classic  
4.Casablanca-beacuse its a classi  
5.The Breakfast Club-because who doesnt love that moive  
6.ET- because its on t.v. right now...OR  
7.Bill and Ted's Excellent Adventure-because its completely random**

**ITS UP TO YOU, unless there is no majority, then who knows what it'll be! HOPE TO HEAR FROM YOU**


	12. why me?

**i know i said i wouldn't update until next week. and this wasnt supposed to be my next chapter, but i literally dreamed it up. its short! **

* * *

"Could I really be falling for him", she said out loud, "could I even love him? I mean is this really possible?" She threw her hands in the air in disbelief, setting down. "How can I really being falling for the loveable loser? Its so something Georgie would do, something she did, but me, really, I fell for you, and Lucky, and Coop, hell I even slept with Logan! Why am I falling for Spinelli!" She let out an aggravated breath.

Lately if she was having any sort of life trouble she would lean on him, but she wasn't ready for him to know how she felt, she wasn't even sure if she was really feeling it. Georgie knew who he really was, she would understand, but she couldn't go to Georgie with this, she needed to talk this one out with Jesse; he was the last man she had whole heartedly loved, the last guy that really understood and saw the real her. Coop was only beginning to know, he was only beginning to see the real her; and only beginning to get past what she had done to him. Jesse was the only person she could turn to.

"There is absolutely no reason for me to fall for him, have you seen him, have you ever heard him talk." A smile was on her face just thinking about him. "Why me," she asked.

She told him about Damien Spinelli, The Jackal, assassin of the internet, newly full fledged private investigator. She told him how when she first met him he was a stoner mixed up with Lorenzo Alcazar. How Jason Morgan and Lulu tracked the hacker down to clear Sam's name. How Jason took him under his wing, made him just to no, to drugs that is, and gave him a place to live. How he had pined away for Lulu and was her lapdog for so long. How could she be falling for the same guy that was so hung up on LuLu? She told him how Georgie fell for him and he didn't even realize it. How when everyone said Cooper was the Text Message Killer, she forced him into helping her prove his innocence. How they connected while trapped in the sewer. How he was beginning to see the real her, how she moved from the Bad Blonde One in his eyes to the Wounded Blonde One. How he was always there when she needed him; for help with work or when she just needed someone to talk to. How she was really having a good time being his partner in crime and note taker, even if she did write like a girl.

"Jesse? How did this crazy, computer hacking, stoner, lapdog, go from being a weird guy, to being my best friend? How could he possibly be the guy that I want to give my borrowed heart to?" She started to cry, she had just realized, now, when she said it aloud, that he really was her best friend. Yeah she had Sam and Robin, but Spinelli was always there, and that's why she was falling for him.

"Thanks, Jesse," she said getting up to leave. "You were always a good listener, someone I could talk things out with, someone who was on my side when I needed it; and was there to straighten me out when I needed it." Then she thought about Spinelli again, the guy she wanted to make hers, he was like that too, always there, when she needed someone to fall back on. She blew him a kiss and said goodbye.

* * *

**still wondering about the movie they should see. if you want a say let me know. i'll give it a week! please reveiw!**


	13. stop

**Please Review!**

* * *

He woke up the next morning, reached across the bed and all he felt were sheets next to him. Normally she would've been cuddled up next to him, but this morning she wasn't there, he rubbed his eyes and stretched a little to wake up, where was she he thought. There wasn't a light on in the bathroom, so he made his way downstairs expecting to find her there. Her purse was thrown on the kitchen where she had tossed it the night before, but she wasn't in the kitchen or the living room. She wasn't doing laundry, or in the kid's rooms, he checked the garage, her car was still there, he began to worry. He called her cell and heard it ring from the kitchen; it was still in her purse. He began to panic, he was sure something terrible had happened his brain went all over the place thinking over so many awful situations. He walked into out to the trash cans, thinking maybe she got it in her head to take out the trash, when she wasn't there, he continued into the backyard, hoping to find her there, he walked around to the front of the house, she wasn't there either, Maxie, where the hell are you, he thought. He turned the knob to the front door and realized it was locked; he walked back around to the back and entered through the back door. "Thank God," he proclaimed, she jumped.

"Thank God for what, what's up with you this morning?"

"Oh, I don't know, maybe I woke up and expected to see my wife next to me, when she wasn't there, or anywhere else I looked, I got a little worried, especially when I called her cell and it was in the kitchen."

"I woke up and went for a jog, chill out, you worry wart I left a note!"

"And where pray tell is said note?"

"On the bathroom mirror, duh!"

He rolled his eyes, "okay question, why in the world would you leave me a note on the bathroom mirror? We both know that unlike some people," he said pointing at her, "I don't check myself out first thing in the morning."

"Well," she huffed, turning her nose up at him, "maybe you should! I'm gonna go take a shower and get dressed, then your taking me to Kelly's for breakfast."

"Why do you want to go to Kelly's, I figured that after last night we would spend a lazy morning together."

"That's cute, but I miss my babies, Robin's taking them for breakfast there, and I just, well, I thought, we could join them."

"Well, if My Maxie wants Kelly's for breakfast, then that's what My Maxie will get. Can you hurry, I'd like to shower too, and I'd like there to be some hot water!"

"I know how we can solve that dilemma," she laughed jogging upstairs, using her finger, motioning him to follow.

They finally made it to Kelly's; Patrick was trying to wrangle the three kids in all by his lonesome. "Looks like we showed up right in time man," Spinelli joked, while he chased down Walker. "Patrick, where's Robin," she asked, "Why didn't you call us?"

"Robin got called in for work, we had already order, I really thought I could handle it," he sighed.

"That's what you get for thinking," Robin joked walking up behind her husband. "What are the two of you doing here?"

"She missed her babies," Spinelli said as he headed for the table with Walker.

"I know the feeling, but sweetie," Robin mothered, "let me watch them today, you look like you need some time off."

"Robin! Relax, maybe you need some time off," Maxie shouted.

"Maybe the two of you could use a break," Spinelli suggested.

"Spinelli and I can watch the kids, ya'll can hang out," Patrick continued.

"I'd really like to see that! Do you honestly think you can handle three kids?"

"Of course I can," Patrick said cockily," and besides Maxie, Spinelli will be there, and two of these wonderful three are his."

"Yes, Maxie, I'm sure we are completely capable of taking care of our own children."

Maxie shouted, "You're on! Check and see if you've got next Thursday off, neither of us are working."

Robin rang the door bell; Patrick and George were coming up the front steps with pizza, movies, and a bag full of toys. Maxie opened the with a suitcase in hand. "Oh My God, Patrick, she's in labor go start the car!"

"Patrick don't start the car! I'm not in labor, its Jasie's suitcase; she's spending the night with Kristina and Molly!"

"Looks like it just us guys," Spinelli said to George inviting him and Patrick in.

"Alexis called, she's babysitting Libby so Sam can come with us, and well, she thought Kristina and Molly might enjoy having their own girl's night so she offered to take Jasie for me and get Emma from Nikolas. Alexis has to get Molly and Kristina from Sam, so when we pick her up we're leaving Jasie at the penthouse. Apparently Sam and Jason took the two of them, Morgan, Jake, Cameron and Libby out on the boat this afternoon. Anyway if we don't go now they'll be waiting on us."

"Have fun," Robin cried walking towards her SUV. "Don't burn the house down," Maxie joked.

"Okay, so whose all coming," Sam asked as she climbed into the back seat.

"Well," Maxie replied, "there's the three of us, Robin asked Lainey and Kelly…"

"Kelly's on call," Robin stated as she drove towards General Hospital.

"Okay, well, you asked Nadine and I called and invited Lulu."

They asked simultaneously, "Lulu?"

"So she isn't my best friend, but she's one of Damian's, and well, we have an understanding. She knows that I make him happy and that's what she wants for him, happiness. Besides she's gonna be this one's Godmother," Maxie explained looking at her stomach.

When they got to General Hospital Robin called Lainey and Nadine to let them know that they were waiting out front. The girls hopped into the car and they took off to Kelly's to grab some food. Some kind gentleman must've called ahead, because when they got there Mike had burgers, wings, and fries waiting for them. Lulu and Nikolas walked in, "No boys allowed," Robin howled.

"I'm not staying, I have a business trip, I just came to drop off LuLu and tell Nadine I dropped Emma off with Alexis," he said giving her a sweet kiss on the check.. She waved goodbye and he walked out the door.

"So," Lulu questioned, "are you and my brother ever going to get married?"

"Yeah, Nadine, you've already had his baby, and Spencer loves you so much," Sam stated.

"You guys are so pushy, I'm happy where we are."

"Seeing as this is probably my last night out for a while, can we get this party started? I mean I love it here, at Kelly's, but this isn't really my idea of a night out!"

"Anybody up for some karaoke?" They all shot their heads towards the door and the voice they had just heard. "Seriously, gets you butts up, I didn't agree to go out with the new guy; for nothing!"

"You what," Lainey asked. "I tried to sweet talk Dr. Taylor into covering my shift, he wouldn't have any of it, he said the only way he was going to be on call two nights in a row was if I would go out with him Saturday."

"Kelly and Hudson settin in a tree, k-i-s-s-i-n-g," Nadine sang. "Shut up and get in the car," Kelly squawked.

No wives, no Jasie, this was going to be easy, Patrick thought, he even considered taking George and going home, he wouldn't need Spinelli's help and Spinelli wouldn't need his, but Robin had the car, so he decided to make the best of it. They'd eat pizza, watch a movie, maybe drink some beers and watch TV after the boys went to sleep, it could be fun. They ate, built a fort out of pillows, blankets, and couch cushions, they played cowboys and Indians, and as soon as the boys were tired they put on Toy Story, it was a classic, how could it go wrong. It didn't the boys were soon asleep, Spinelli picked up Walker and carried him to his room, Patrick picked up his son and carried him to the room too, they tucked the boys into their sleeping bags and headed out of the room. They picked up the living room and discussed what to do next.

Spinelli suggested they call some more guys and either watch the end of the game or play poker, he said turning on the TV. "The game," Patrick asked as Spinelli put it on ESPN, "you like baseball?" "Yea," Spinelli replied. Who knew he would've ever been interested in baseball, but Maxie lived in Texas for a while, and sometimes got in the mood for an Astros' game, she had gotten him hooked. They called Jason, and Leo, Jax, Mac, Luke, Cassius, Milo, Max, and even Logan (Maxie had invited Lulu out tonight, he could be descent and invite Logan, it was all part of the understanding the four of them had). They were an odd group of mobsters, ex-mobsters, businessmen, doctors, the police commissioner, and whatever the hell Luke was, but they were guys and when it came to poker or sports they could get along.

The game was a nail bitter, Brian Bogusevic was pitching a no hitter, unfortunately for the home team, so was the opposing pitcher, The Phillies' Joe Savery, the game was still scoreless in the bottom of the 8th. The 'Stros weren't in a terrible spot in their line up, they had catcher J.R. Towles up to bat, either Bogusevic or a pinch hitter, then centerfielder Michael Bourn. Towles stretched a double into a triple, Manager Brad Ausmus elected to go with pinch hitter J.P. Padron, he hit a long fly ball towards the bullpen for…an out, Michael Bourn came to the plate and laid down the most beautiful bunt, scoring Towles from third but being thrown out at first. The Astros were up 1-0, there were two out and Hunter Pence was up to bat, he struck out swinging, he was in a slump. The Astros kept the lead when newly acquired closer Houston Street sent the only three batters he faced back to the bench. Somehow the boys had slept through all the excitement. They got out the cards and poker chips, and set down to play. After coming to the conclusion that Luke and Mac must be cheating, because they were the only two winning, they decided to call it a night. Logan, Leo, Cassius, and Milo hung around a little longer, when someone suggested they break out the old Nintendo and have a Super Mario Bros. competition. They had been playing for hours when Maxie and Robin walked in the doors simply stating, "Boys will be boys!"

"Ahhh," Maxie said climbing into bed, stretching out her legs, "tonight was so much fun!"

"Do you mind me asking what you ladies did, or is it one of those unwritten rules that you don't speak of girl's night; what happens at girl's night stays at girls night, and don't tell the husbands," he stated, rubbing her feet.

"I don't care if you ask, but I can only give you so much information, I wouldn't want to have to kill you," she laughed. "We went to this crazy karaoke bar, and then to Jake's for pool and drinks, I was easily and obviously named designated driver."

He could only image how Coleman reacted when the seven of them walked in.

"You should've heard us at the karaoke bar, it was awful! Lainey and Kelly got up and sang 'Hit Me With Your Best Shot', Nadine belted out 'I Will Always Love You', Sam and Robin got up there and sang 'The More I Drink'; I'm pretty sure they had already had a few, Lulu and I even got up and sang 'You're So Vain' together, then we all got up there and sang 'Stop'. We figured the people there had put up with enough of us and headed to Jake's"

He wished he was a fly on the wall that night, he was sure they all got up and pretended to be the Spice Girls, when they sang 'Stop'. He was certain Maxie was in the middle, pregnant belly and all, with the other women draped around her, and he was sure they had no trouble coming up with some sort of chorography, before the song was 10 seconds in.

"We got to Jake's had a few rounds, played a game or two, or three, and then well... You know that Rick Springfield song 'Jesse's Girl'?" He nodded acknowledging he knew the song. "Well it came on and we were dancing around, like all over the place, Robin and Nadine even got up on the bar Coyote Ugly style, and Coleman, well he just rolled his eyes. He cut them off after that. Then we danced to 'I Love Rock n Roll' and 'Love Shake'. Then when 'Pour Some Sugar On Me' came on, and we were still dancing and singing like crazy he kicked us out, he threatened to call all of our significant others if we didn't leave," she yawned.

Spinelli laughed and rolled his eyes, she was exhausted, he could tell, but he was glad she had a wonderful time. He just rubbed her swollen ankles, lulling her to sleep.

* * *

**Here's my latest installment. Hope you enjoy it. Still wanting input on the movie they should see. **

**Also, I will be working on a school project this week, so I don't know when my next update will be!**

**_By the way, I'm from Houston, and was watching an awesome game a little over a week ago when I wrote the baseball part. I realize that all these players don't play for Houston, some of them are still in college, some are in the minor leagues, but a girl can dream can't she._**


	14. this kiss, this kiss, it's criminal

**I know I said I was working on a project, but it was getting to me. I thought I would post a chapter I wrote a while ago. I've been saving it! Enjoy and Review, Please!**

* * *

"What the hell is going on with the two of you," Logan asked when he saw the two of them walk into Kelly's. Spinelli's arm was wrapped around her waist, her head buried in his chest. "Take another look at your calendars, April Fools Day was yesterday, cut the crap, go back to hating each other."

"First of all, we don't hate each other, second of all this isn't a joke, and finally mind your own business."

"My Most Amazing Blonde One is correct, it's none of your business, but we are indeed a couple," Spinelli gushed. It wasn't a joke or even a dream, they were a couple.

"A couple," Lulu screamed shocked, coming out of the kitchen. "Spinelli, please, please tell me you're joking, that she hasn't pulled you in too! You know she'll break your heart or ruin your life, that's what she does. Look at what she did to my brother," she just kept going on, "Look at what she did to Coop!"

"Lulu," Spinelli snapped, "You are completely out of line! Maxie loved Cooper, and he's really not something/someone you should bring up like that. And as for your brother, Lucky had his part in that too."

Maxie grabbed Lulu and pulled her outside. "Do Not get in the way of this Lulu Spencer! You've been a sucky friend to him for a while now, but he's too good to tell you that. We want this Lulu, and we certainly don't need you complicating things. Stop being a bitch, let him live his own life. I have no intentions of messing this up, I saw how much I hurt Coop, I'd never put Spinelli that. He could turn out to be better for me than anyone I've ever been with. God, can't you just let us see where this is headed. Can't you worry about you own love life?"

"I'm not going to let you hurt him," she shouted back.

"Like you did Lulu? Stringing him along the way you did," she shouted back. Then turned away frustrated; as she walked back into Kelly's she heard, "so, you sleeping together, I've got pointers, if you want 'em, I know what she likes!"

"Logan," she said as she reached back to slap him. He grabbed her hand, "Chill out, I was just sayin'." Before he knew what he was doing, he was looking down at Logan, who was now lying on the ground.

When he came to he heard the door to Kelly's close, and grabbed the hand Lulu was offering. "What the hell," he questioned, readjusting his jaw.

"Spinelli just punched you for talking about his… girlfriend," she choked out rolling her eyes.

They were both shocked by what he had just done. "Um, do you want to go to the coffeehouse," shaking the sting out of his hand.

"That sounds like a good plan," she responded, and smiled remembering what had transpired at the coffeehouse the night before.

It had been raining hard all day, she had one more errand to run for Kate, then she could call it quits. She had to track down Sonny and give him a package; she didn't see what Kate saw in him. She knew it was hard to resist a bad boy, but this was Sonny Corinthos. She reached the coffeehouse, dropped of the package, and was headed out the door for home; all she could think about was taking a long hot shower. She was walking out, just as he was walking in, they bumped into each other, but she continued on her way out.

"Hey, wait, does The Fashionable Blonde, I mean Maxie have a moment? I have something to show you"

"What is it Spinelli? I've had a tough day; I just want to go home."

"It will only take a minute, I swear, I have something for you. It should make your job as the Jr. Fashionista easier."

"K, but this better be worth it"

He whipped out his laptop and opened a computer program, she waited, with little patience. Then he told her it was a computer program that would help keep all of Kate's affairs in order; shipping info, mailing lists, important dates, things she would always have to have at her fingertips. It would be super easy to use, and could be transferred to her Blackberry. "Oh my gosh, Spinelli," she whined, "you did this all for me?" She kissed him in appreciation. He looked at her; she shrugged, once again she had forgotten about his bubble, she held out her hand, "maybe a hand shake would be more appropriate, considering your bubble!" Without thinking he took her hand, pulled her close, and pressed his lips to hers applying a firm kiss.

Holy Toledo, Stone Cold, he thought, this is no fantasy; I really just kissed Maxie Jones.

Is this really happening, she thought.

He ran out of the coffeehouse and into the rain leaving his laptop an other belongs just setting at his table. He began walking around like he was in a trance, mumbling something to himself.

She ran after him, she didn't care about the rain; all she cared about was finding him. There he was pacing in a circle like a zombie. "Spinelli," she called, nothing, "Earth to the Jackal," she tried several times, "Damian," nothing seemed to work. She had one other idea; she jumped in front of him, grasped his face with her hands and kissed him with all the intensity she could muster.

_Tell me you have trouble sleeping_

_That you toss and turn from side to side_

_That it's my face you've been seein'_

_In your dreams at night_

_Tell me that you wake up crying_

_And you're not sure exactly why_

_Tell me that something is missing _

_In your life_

_Tell me that you live for love_

Rascal Flatts It's Not Just Me

"Maxie," he questioned, "what are you doing?"

"Kissing you, silly, don't you know what a kiss is?"

"I know what a kiss is, please let me apologize for what happened in there, I didn't mean," she cut him off; "you better not say that you didn't mean it!"

"Maxie, seriously, I don't know what came over me, I must've been temporarily possessed or something."

"Possessed! Wow, Spinelli, you really know how to make a girl feel great about herself"

"That's not what I meant"

"Did you mean to kiss me or not? Because, Spinelli, I meant to kiss you!"

"You did?"

"Yeah, just a second ago, and when I kissed you back!"

"You kissed me back? Maxie, no joke, you aren't going to say 'Gothca', April Fools', are you?"

"Why would I do that, I've been waiting for you to make your move, I mean I thought you had feelings for me, but I wasn't sure. I do know one thing, I'm falling for you."

"You are?"

"Shocked me too, but its true," she said kissing him again. "I need you, when I'm around you I feel safe, I feel happy."

He leaned in, moved her wet hair out of her face, wiped her tears, and kissed her, long and hard. He handed her the keys to his car, told her to get it started and get out of the rain. He went back into the coffeehouse and picked up their belongings. As he got in, she was turning off the radio, it was playing some Rick Springfield song, he told her he would take her home. She told him she wasn't ready to go home yet. He asked, "Do you have a better idea?"

"Yeah, if Jason isn't home; well, even if he is; we can go back to the penthouse. I know we can find something to do there."

"Maxie?!"

"Okay, so that came out wrong, I meant we can talk or put on a movie, we can just there in silence for all I care, I'm just not ready for this night to end."

"I have an idea then!"

They went back to the penthouse, she changed out of her wet clothes and into one of his t-shirts and boxer shorts, they smelled like him, she smiled. She came downstairs to find that he had made her some hot tea, she joined him on the couch, they set there for hours, talking about their favorite colors, movies, and all different sorts of things. Before he knew it she had fallen asleep in his arms, he pulled a blanket over the two of them, He had no desire to wake her, he just set there with her in his arms, completely content.

_Hold me now and tell me that you do believe_

_In a soul…a soulmate_

Rascal Flatts It's Not Just Me

* * *

**By the way the project I'm working on is for a pretend restaurant, I need help with a name. Its a grilled cheese place, you pick the bread, cheese, and extras, we grill it, if anyone has any ideas on a name I'd really appreciate it, just send me a private message or something. I'll make sure if I use one someone gives me they get the credit.**


	15. logan hayes!

**Here's a bit of filler, dont kill me if you dont like it. its short just something to tide you over. its gonna pick back up soon! as always review!**

"It's about time you got married, Hayes," Maxie joked. "I know we're not the greatest of friends, and we both know Lulu and I get along because of my husband and kids, but Coop loved you and he would be proud that you turned your life around, and, so am I!"

Logan had really grown up since coming out of his Lulu induced coma, she thought, remembering what had transpired over the past 7 years. He wanted to prove himself to Port Charles (and himself), after he was accused of being the text message killer. He wanted to be one of the good guys, keep his edge, but be a good guy never the less. When he finally realized that changing had no affect on Lulu he decided to leave town, go back to Texas and start over; his girl was with Johnny, and he no real friends in Port Charles, and his dad was well, Scott. That was just over 6 years ago, look at them now.

He wasn't gone for long, when Lulu went to Carly and begged to borrow Jax's jet so she could get her man back. She realized that he was it for her, Johnny was just a phase; she was only with him to fight her attraction for Logan; and well there was his bad boy with a heart of gold charm. She explained it as a 'you don't know what you've got till it's gone' thing. As far as she'd been told, Lulu showed up on his front porch, prepared to beg, but didn't have to, she just looked at him with her big apologetic eyes, and he knew he was done for. She started to explain her feelings, but he told her he needed no explanation, they'd both made plenty of mistakes with each other, the only thing they could do now was be completely honest and put one another first. And like that they were back together, for better and for worse, through good and bad. It only took them forever to make it down the aisle.

It was a small ceremony; Luke, Tracy, and Dillion were there, along with the other Quartermaines. Lucky was there of course, he was Lulu brother. She felt bad for him, he was alone, everyone else seemed to have someone; she thought things might be different for him if she hadn't gotten in the way; but then she thought everything would be different if she hadn't gotten in the way. Nikolas and Nadine were there, with Spencer and Emma. Everyone was praying the two of them would just get married already; they'd been fighting their feelings for each other ever since their drunken encounter almost 7 years ago that produced their gorgeous little girl. Bobbie was there with Carly and Jax, baby James, Michael and Morgan, Sonny and Mike were there too; boy did they look like one big happy weird family. They were there with Walker, Jasie, and little no name, who was due in a couple of weeks. As were Jason, Sam and Libby, no Jake, he was with his mother. Scott was there for his son, even if they only tolerated each other. Serena, whom Logan was just getting to know, was there as well. There was wedding party; it was simple, traditional, quick and easy, painless. It made her wish a little that they'd had a real wedding. It wasn't the wedding that mattered, really though, it was the life you made together and they had made a great one.

Logan and Lulu would spending a few days in the islands at Jax's compound and be back in time for little no name to be born, her godmother refused to miss that. They would also be ready to move into their penthouse. Penthouse #4 the one that had once belonged to Carly and Sonny, then Spinelli, and then the two of them. They would help them move in of course, her doing very little considering her condition, not that she would do much otherwise, but they had to return the favor. Despite their distain for each other it had been Logan and Lulu, Milo, Max and Jason that had helped Spinelli move into the penthouse once upon a time, then move her in, then the two of them out just before the twins were born. She knew it would bring back good and bad memories, but it was something that was just going to have to be done.


	16. its time

**Here's another chapter as always please enjoy and review.**

* * *

They'd been together for several months now, it was almost summers end and things were going good, slow, but it was better that way. They were happy and so were most of the people they cared about.

Spinelli was happy that Jason and Elizabeth had decided that he could claim his son. Maxie was happy that Sam had gone out and gotten what she wanted, a baby, she adopted a girl that was almost a year old, her name was Libby. There closest friends were happy and even spending time together; having kids relatively the same age brought them together.

Maxie was happy, she couldn't stand Elizabeth and didn't want to spend time with her, she could handle Jason, he was cool, but not her, way too much had happened. But, now she was out of the picture; Elizabeth had decided that she wasn't up for Jason's lifestyle, she loved him, but if he couldn't get out for her and the boys she was leaving. She couldn't handle not being able to know everything, him leaving at the drop of the hat; it scared her, made her uncomfortable. Jason couldn't give up his lifestyle, even; if he did her and the boys would still be in danger, and since he couldn't she left. Spinelli felt bad for Jason, but he still had his son, Elizabeth wasn't going to deny him that again. Besides now The Goddess was back in the picture, and they were on good terms.

Unfortunately Lulu was still stringing Logan along, he was changing for her, but she had fallen for Johnny. He was scared that she was getting herself into a bad situation that could only get worse; he didn't want to get sucked into the middle of it. Maxie didn't want that to happen either, but she knew if Lulu called, he'd more than likely go running, if she needed a friend he'd be there, just like he was for her after Georgie and Cooper died.

Robin and Patrick had decided to raise their baby together; they decided against getting married, they were too stubborn to give in that easily. Robin had moved in with Patrick, because there was more space, so she had moved into Robin's. She felt like a real grown up, she had a real relationship, a real job, and a place to call her own. She was happy working with Kate, Crimson was a hit, the talk of the fashion magazine community. Her boyfriend was officially The Jackal PI, he wasn't working for Jason anymore, well unless he really needed the help, no one expected him to turn down his best friend. And amazingly enough Spinelli was about to move out of the penthouse and into a place of his own, not her place, but one of his own he insisted.

He didn't want to move out of Jason's; yes, he wanted to get out of his pink bedroom, but didn't want to leave Jason's all together, it was a real home to him, Jason and Maxie were his family. He knew for the sake of his relationship he would have to move out. Maxie didn't mind it when Jason walked in on them making out in the living room, but she had it when Jason walked into his room, unannounced, when they were about to, well, be together for the first time.

It was completely embarrassing, why didn't he knock, she knew it was his house, but it was Spinelli's room! She had enough and let him know it. She told him he needed to thoroughly consider moving out. Then she thought about why they didn't just go to her apartment that night; no one could interrupt them there. Then again had either one of them thought sex would be part of their plan that evening they would've gone to her apartment, Jason's was closer and they weren't worried about privacy when they decided to rent a movie. The whole sex thing was just something that happened, well, almost anyway.

The next morning when he came downstairs and saw Jason setting in the living room the first thing out of their mouths was, "we need to talk, yeah, about me/you moving out," Spinelli continued, "I think it might be time." Jason just nodded.

"Well, I guess The Jackal should start looking for a place to call his own."

"You're not just going to move in with Maxie?" Jason had expected that would be the most likely scenario.

"No, I don't think we're ready for that, we haven't been together that long."

"So you were ready for last night, but you aren't ready to live together," he questioned like an older brother.

"Nothing happened last night, thanks to you," Maxie said coming downstairs. She'd been too embarrassed to leave after Jason quickly shut Spinelli's door the night before. She didn't want to walk out and run into him.

"Let me make a phone call about a place I think maybe perfect for you." A few minutes later he hung up and said, "It's all set if you want it."

"Want what?"

"Sonny's old penthouse, it's across the hall, it fully protected, and big enough for you to run the firm out of."

"You mean I could've moved out of your former flames room long ago?"

"This was the safest place for you when you moved in, and I got used to having you around, and forgot about it, until now. Like I said that penthouse is fully protected too, we won't have to worry about installing anymore security." She knew Jason worried about Spinelli's safety, they were pretty close, more than best friends, it was a bro-mance for sure, even though neither one of them would admit it. She knew now that Spinelli had been the keeper of Jason's secret pain.

"Okay," she said happily, "when does he move in?"

"Max and I will check it out and if everything's cool how does tomorrow sound?"

The next day Jason, Max, Milo, Spinelli, Lulu, Logan, and herself started moving his belonging from Penthouse #2 to Penthouse #4. There wasn't a lot, his computer and all his other gadgets, the stuff he needed for being The Jackal PI, his clothes, and a few other odds and ends. The apartment was fully furnished, but she intended on making it look lived in, and a lot brighter. And she did he couldn't understand how she was going to make it subtle and make it pop at the same time, but when she pulled all the stuff she'd bought with his money, he saw her vision. He thought for a moment that after everyone left and they were alone they might 'christen' his new domain, but that didn't happen. Neither of them made an attempt on anything but sleep, they didn't even make it to the bedroom, they crashed on the couch.

It had been a week or so since he moved in, she was missing him, he had been away on business, for his business, not Jason's, and he was coming home the next evening. When he called to see how things were she mentioned the fireworks show the night he was coming home, and he told her he would take her. She really wasn't asking him to take her, but it would be fun she thought, and hopefully after that pyrotechnic spectacle they could make some fireworks all there own. Ever since Jason had walked in on them, she wanted him, she thought he was a little gun shy so she hadn't been pushy, but she couldn't wait any longer. She would insist on staying the night, it would be late, and she would tell him she didn't want to go home, not after him being out of town for a few days, she would say she missed him. When he called to say his flight got cancelled and he wouldn't be home until the next afternoon, that plan got shot in the foot.

He had been able to get an earlier flight, he was happy, he was tired and just wanted to go home. He missed his humble abode, even if it had only been his for a little over a week. He missed his girlfriend, he needed to see her, talking on the phone wasn't enough; he needed to hold her. When he unlocked the door, walked in, and saw her purse on the coffee table his heart skipped a beat. He didn't know why she was there, but it made him happy, he walked into his room and found her sleeping in one of the button down shirt she had bought him, and melted. He stood there watching her, not wanting to disturb her, and wanting to cement this vision into his brain forever.

"Take a picture, it'll last longer," she smiled when she saw him standing there staring at her. "I missed you, I hope you don't mind, I needed to feel close to you," she said getting out of bed. She was happy to see him, but wasn't thrilled he found her asleep in his bed; in his shirt, it made her feel vulnerable.

"Don't get up. Stay."

"I can't I have to get to work."

"Call in sick," he suggested.

"I can't." He was holding her close and they were swaying side to side, together as one.

He missed her so much, he missed the feel of her, her warmth, the smell of her, he was breathing her in, he didn't want to let her go, and he didn't want her to leave. He started kissing her slowly and softly, he could feel her smile. She rose up on her tip toes and kissed him passionately. He started kissing her exposed shoulder; his shirt was too big and hung on her loosely. She pulled his polo shirt off of him slowly, are we really doing this, he thought. She buried her head in his chest and kissed it. He started to unbutton the dress shirt she was wearing, hesitated, and looked in her eyes as if seeking permission. She closed her eyes, took a deep breath, and unbuttoned the next button, granting his request. He moved his hand down the curve of her back as they made their way to the bed.

Better than I was, more than I am

And all of this happened, by takin' your hand

And who I am now is who I wanted to be

And now that we're together

I'm stronger than ever

I'm happy and free

Oh, it's a beautiful thing

Don't think I can keep it all in (oh, oh)

And if you asked me why I've changed

All I gotta do is say your sweet name

It's your love

It just does somethin' to me

It sends a shock right through me

I can't get enough

And if you wonder

About the spell I'm under

It's your love

Tim McGrew and Faith Hill It's Your Love

**More to come; it won't all be fluff, but true angst either.**


	17. just like you

They set at the foot of their bed stunned; she was holding his hand with one of hers and the test in the other. They had been praying for this, trying to make it happen, but now it was real. They had gone from being four to five in a matter of minutes. "Okay, I guess I need to make an appointment," she said shrugging her shoulders. He let the deep breath he was holding in escape.

"Well," he asked a few days later when she called his office.

"Well, it looks like we'll need to start getting the baby stuff out of storage!" Suddenly she felt a warm breath coming from behind her. She clinched her fist, spun around, and punched her would be attacker.

"Oh no," she let out realizing what she had just done. He was covering his eye and wincing in pain. She rushed to his side, removing his hand, to inspect the damage. "I am sooo sorry! I thought you were some creepy parking garage stalker or something. What the hell are doing sneaking up on me like that," she asked lightly punching his upper arm.

"Good to know you can still take care of yourself. I was coming to meet you; I thought I would catch you before you were done. Then you called, and then, well, you knocked my lights out."

"Yeah, it really doesn't take that long to go over test results. Hey, you're right, I called you, but at your office," she said puzzled.

"I had all my calls transferred to my cell." You would, she thought, as she grabbed his hand and lead him back towards the hospital entrance.

"General Hospital," Epiphany Johnson said picking up the front desk phone.

"Nurse Johnson?"

"Yes."

"Epiphany, this is Maxie Spinelli, I'm on my way in with my husband, we need an ice pack or something."

"Maxie," she scolded, "you know good and well you can't just barge in here for ice."

"Look, we were on our way out of the hospital, and he got hurt in the parking garage. Cant you just help, isn't that your job," she stated now standing in front of Epiphany.

"What happened to you," she said pulling him towards a curtained off area.

"Maxie's happened to me," he said in a sarcastic yet loving tone.

"Hey," she said a little upset, "it was an accident, and besides you're the one who came up behind me."

"Someone call a doctor," Epiphany continued, "We need to get this checked out."

He thought back to the last time he found out she was pregnant, with the twins they argued; this time she punched him. This was definitely less painful.

They walked into an examining room, it was time for yet another appointment, so far everything was going well. He thought about all the appointments they had been too together, their very first was the most memorable. Maxie had already been to an appointment on her own, because she hadn't told him they were pregnant yet, so it was their first together. He was amazed at how technical it all was, ultrasound machines, transducers, conducting gel. He knew there was that saying that there's no such thing as a stupid question, but when he asked if any of it was going to hurt Maxie or the baby, and a quick no was given as an answer, he felt a little stupid. They set there and listened to their babies' heartbeat, it was so fast; it made his skip a beat. He saw tears in his wife's eyes; he took her hand and squeezed it tightly. He had moved past his initial stage of being overwhelmed and was now thinking about how lucky he was to have this woman in his life, and was so happy she was having his child. Dr. Lee was pointing things out on the screen as if they could tell what the blobs really were. "Do you guys want to know if it's a boy or girl? I think I've got a pretty good view right now." They looked at each other, surprisingly knowing exactly what the other was thinking.

"No," they responded in unison, "we want to be surprised," Maxie finished.

"Okay well then I guess that's it…wait."

His heart sunk, something was wrong. Of course something was wrong, life couldn't be this perfect.

"What is it," Maxie questioned, just as worried as he was.

"I didn't mean to scare you! Nothings wrong."

"Then why are we waiting, Dr. Suspense?"

"You said you wanted to be surprised, this surprise however can't wait." They both looked at her with wide curious eyes. "Well, Mr. and Mrs. Spinelli, you've got two buns in the oven! Congratulation, you two, you're having twins."

He loved Walker and Jasie so much, but he better not hear it was a two for one special again. He was sure he couldn't handle that.

She knew the drill; she put on the hospital gown, climbed onto the table and waited for Kelly to come in. He set on a stool next to her, with her hand in his. Dr. Lee walked in, she gave them the big explanation of what they were to expect; she knew they knew, they knew she knew they knew, but she did it anyway, as always.

Maxie shivered as the conducting gel was squeezed onto her growing stomach. Dr. Lee turned on the ultrasound machine, flipped on the record button, and began her search with the transducer. The sound of the baby's heartbeat filled the room, he held onto her hand tighter. Kelly began to giggle under her breath. "What," Maxie asked.

"I just have the perfect view."

"Of what," they questioned

"The baby and I can tell you if it's a boy or girl," she practically sang. "That is if you want to know. You didn't last time, but I can tell you."

She looked at him and grinned, batting her eyes. He knew she wanted to know, he spread his hands apart, smiling back, giving her permission. "If you want to know, then it is perfectly acceptable with me."

"Tell me," Maxie said nodding. Dr. Lee got the hint and whispered something to Maxie.

"Hey, are you going to tell me or what?"

"It's just what you need, another one of me!"

"Huh?"

"It's a girl," Kelly stated.

"How could I not want another one of just like you?"


	18. arden

"You son of a bitch," she said as she slapped his face when he walked into his office.

"Sweetheart?!"

"Don't you dare sweetheart me, Sweetheart!"

"What," he returned

"You heard me, and you know exactly what I'm talking about"

"Obviously not"

"Think real hard"

He raised his eyebrow, "calm down, what are you yelling at me for, seriously, I don't know. Wait, why are you here?"

"I came to meet you for lunch," he cut her off, "okay, let's go, I'm hungry."

"Don't change the subject! I'm not going to lunch, I'm not hungry."

"You're always hungry," he laughed.

"Well, I'm not hungry anymore! And I certainly don't plan on going anywhere with you! Not after what I just saw."

"And what prey tell did you just see."

"You know what I just saw."

"Maxie, I've been on the casino floor taking care of a situation, I have no clue as to what you just witnessed. Or why you are so upset with me!"

"Oh, so you call her a situation."

"Her? Her who?"

"The skinny bitch that was all over you."

"God, Maxie, can you watch your language," he said staring at her stomach.

"So you admit it, you were flirting with her."

"What! Who!"

"That red headed hoochie, the one you were with in the lobby. I saw the two of you when I came in. I didn't want to make a scene."

"What do you call this?"

"Is that what you want? Do you want me to make a scene, I can give you one," she yelled opening his door. He hurried over, yanked her back into his office and shut the door.

"Calm down, your blood pressure."

"My blood pressure, your ass, don't change the subject, just answer my question!"

"What question, I haven't heard one yet."

"Who is she? How long have you been seeing her? Am I not good enough for you anymore? Did I get too fat? There are some questions for you, you got any answers?"

He looked at her with wide surprised eyes, where was this all coming from? He was positive they'd woken up happy that morning, now she was acting insane. He silently said a prayer that it was just her hormones and not the fact that she was off her rocker.

"So who is she," she yelped, impatiently tapping her foot on the floor, hands on hips.

"If you are referring to the young red headed women I was speaking to in the lobby," she nodded twirling her hair, "that's Melanie Buford, the new hotel manager, she needed her security clearance adjusted, so I was helping her out."

"A likely story!" His eyes nearly bugged out of his head, did she really think he was having some sort of torrid affair. "Couldn't someone further down the food chain 'adjust her security clearance,' don't you have people for that?"

"You are correct; I have 'people' for that. Those people however screwed up and I had to fix it."

"Umm hum," she nodded. His phone rang; she held her hand out, expecting him to answer it. He did, "This is Spinelli, what do you need?" After a couple minutes on the phone, he set down in his chair; she was still standing impatiently waiting. He pulled out a notepad and started writing something down. "Damn it," she spit out suddenly. "Excuse me," he said to the person on the phone, covering the mouthpiece. "Maxie, this call is important. Can't we just finish this conversation at home tonight, like after you come to your senses?"

"I'm not coming home tonight?"

"Because of this? Because I was doing my job? Maxie look at everything again!"

"That's right, I'm not coming home tonight because of you," she rolled her eyes. "You idiot, I'm not coming home because I'll be in the hospital, my water just broke!" He hung up the phone forgetting he was on a business call.

"God, woman, why does it always have to be crazy when your water breaks."

She glared at him, "can we just go to the hospital? I don't want to have Arden in a casino" she started for the door, he ushered her out, using his cell to call for a driver to meet them at the entrance.

They rushed to General Hospital, and into the maternity ward. Dr. Lee examined her and they were quickly moved to a room, "This baby is coming fast you guys, her contractions are really close together, and she's almost fully dilated." She then picked up the phone and called in her team. A couple hours later she was in full blown labor, breathing and pushing, pushing and breathing. "I hate you for doing this too me again!"

"Awe," some ditsy nurse said, "you have other kids"

"Yes," he said with a look of pain on his face, boy did his wife have a grip, "we have twins, their almost five"

"I hate you," she shrieked.

"I'm sure you heard that last time, don't worry she doesn't mean it," the dumb nurse continued.

"I was unconscious, last time, you twit, and I really do hate him, especially right now! This afternoon I caught him flirting with some red headed slut just before my water broke!"

"I was not, I've already explained to you what was going on, I had to give her security clearance," he hollered back frustrated. "Should we really be doing this here, now? Is this how you want our daughter to be born, hearing us argue?"

"No, I don't want her grand debut to be us arguing, I just want you to admit that you were flirting."

"Uh, excuse me, but can the two of you cool it? I need one more big push from you please!"

"Sorry, Kelly," she rolled her eyes and gladly dug her fingers into his arm, for that one last push. Then there was a cry, Arden James Spinelli had arrived.

"She's beautiful, she's perfect," he said kissing Maxie's forehead. "Are you alright," he asked as the 'twit' of a nurse placed the baby on Maxie's chest.

"I'm fine," she said crying, "I'd be better if you would just be honest about the flirting."

"Maxie, seriously, I wasn't."

"Okay, alright, I believe you, for now," she giggled. "I love you Arden baby," she kissed her newborns head, "and, I love your daddy too. And your big brother and sister."

"Can I," he asked reaching for his brand new baby girl. She handed her to him, "your mommy's a little crazy, sweet baby mine, I'm sorry," he whispered.

"I heard that," she whispered with a hint of sarcasm in her voice. "Arden, sweetie, your mommy may be a little crazy, but I'm not as off the wall as your daddy. I never referred to myself as The Jackal or a grasshopper." Spinelli cut her off, "but Arden girl, that's why mommy loves me!"


	19. maverick

**i know its been a while so heres a chapter. hope you like it. please review. i love to hear from everyone. even if you dont like it.**

She was getting pretty annoyed. They were supposed to meet in the MetroCourt Lobby and he was late. She was fidgeting in the cushy chair, she was not going to stand for this, it was her birthday; the first they'd be spending together as a couple, he wasn't there, and when he did decide to show up, he was going to find out just how unhappy she was.

He was setting on the edge of the bed, in the hotel suite, nervous as ever. Where was Milo, he needed Milo, Milo was supposed to be there already, but he wasn't. He couldn't stand the thought of her waiting downstairs alone, he knew it was just going to piss her off, but he didn't see how he could go anywhere until Milo got there, or at least until he talked to him.

"Damien Spinelli," she spat out when she answered the phone, "what the hell are you doing making me wait like this? I don't not appreciate getting stood up, especially on my birthday."

"Please, do not turn into the Bad Blonde One on me, or the Mad Blonde One for that matter. I am just running a little behind schedule. You see Stone Cold has me working on a case for Mr. Corinthos Sir, and I just got a clue."

"Can't this clue wait until tomorrow."

"No, I am afraid it cannot, its umm, well, its time sensitive."

"Oh, I see, Sonny and his time sensitive problems are more important. My birthday is time sensitive too ya' know, it only comes once a year, so I suggest you get your ass over here."

He hated making her angry and well lying to her, but he didn't know how else to handle the situation. "If I may, why doesn't the birthday girl go ahead and make her way to the bar. I will be there as soon as I can and then we can go to our table."

"I'm giving you 15 minutes. I love you, but this day is supposed to be about me. I mean I don't want to spend the evening without you, but you are beginning to piss me off, and I don't want you to spoil my fun." She knew her birthday would be no fun without him, but she was upset and wanted him to know it, even if that meant being overdramatic. "I hope to see you very soon, mister," she said heading to the elevator to wait at the bar.

He was on the clock, he hoped Milo would show up soon, or that he would at least have the decency to call. If he didn't hear from him in 5 minutes he was going to have to make a choice, either he could make the best out of it and meet her for dinner, or he could stay where he was. If he chose the latter, he knew he could find her and apologize, but who knew how long it would take her to forgive him, or what she would do until then. After 5 minutes passed, he picked up his phone, voicemail, "Thanks man, I really needed your help tonight. I guess I'm going to have to do this by myself. I don't see how that's going to work, but if I don't hear from or see you in the next 5 minutes, that's what I'll have to do. By the way I'm on my way to the bar." He had been waiting by the elevator, giving Milo that extra 5 minutes, but he couldn't wait any longer, he was going to have to go up and face the music, alone.

"Holy hotness batman," did she just say that aloud? "I mean, you're here," she gave him a sweet kiss on the cheek. "I was about to leave," she said taping her watch. " I'm glad I didn't, you look nice. You went to work dressed like that?"

"I was getting ready when Jason called. I wanted to look good for you. So, yeah I went to work like this."

"That's sweet, I wanted to look good for me too!" She looked stunning as she took a spin in her copper colored tea length dress.

He spotted Spinelli at the bar as soon as he walked off the elevator. He could not believe he was about to make a complete fool of himself, for this guy.

The slow jazzy song that had been playing in the MetroCourt restaurant was over and a kind of soulful bluesy one began. Here goes nothing, he thought, I guess I'm going to have to make the best of this.

She was paying little attention to him, she was ordering a drink when suddenly she heard…

"_You never close your eyes anymore when I kiss your lips,"_ come out of his mouth, she turned and gave a puzzled look. Then another voice sang, "_And there's no tenderness like before in your fingertips_." She was stunned, he was relieved. Spinelli and his back up continued on, "_You're trying hard not to show it, (baby). But baby, baby I know it...You've lost that lovin' feelin', whoa, that lovin' feelin', you've lost that lovin' feelin', now it's gone...gone...gone...wooooooh."_ By now everyone was starring, but Spinelli sang on, finishing the song, with his backup, of course. When it was all over Maxie was practically rolling on the floor.

"This is the best birthday ever! Where'd you come up with this idea? Any you," she laughed.

"Well, the other night when you were glued to the T.V., watching that best movie moment show, you said something about how that was in your top five."

"I did?"

"Yeah, so I thought I would give you a moment you'd never forget."

"You're are amazing," she said leaning in to give him a kiss he would never forget. "So how long were you in on this," she asked.

"Not long," he replied, rolling his eyes, letting a smirk come to his face. "Happy birthday, by the way. I'll let you to get back to your festivities," he kissed her check and walked towards the elevator.

"Give me a second," he said to Maxie. "Wait up. Man," he said combing his hand through his hair, "Thanks, I was getting worried, I thought for a minute there I would have to do that alone."

"Yeah, well, I couldn't leave you hanging like that," he turned an climbed into the elevator. Once the door shut, he let a real smile come to surface, he was thrilled that for once, he got to be Spinelli's wing man instead of the other way around.

When they set down at their table, she said, "Who knew Jason, Mr. 'I never show any emotion', Morgan, had that in him.

* * *

**hope you enjoyed**


	20. firecracker

"Hit me," he said sinking down into a barstool.

"I don't think so," Coleman responded shaking his head.

"Just pour me a drink," Coleman poured him a shot from the closest bottle, "and keep them coming."

Jason entered the bar, and looked at Coleman, "why did you call me to come down?" Coleman turned his attention to the pool table, so Jason glanced in the same direction. When he did he saw Spinelli laying flat on his back tossing a pool ball in the air, playing catch with himself, mumbling something about his blonde one.

"Spinelli get up, you're drunk, and I'm taking you home, let's go. Now!"

"No can do Stone Cold. Tonight I am drowning my sorrows, expelling the memory of My Blonde One!"

"What did Lulu do this time? Is she back with Logan or is she seeing Johnny again?"

"I'm talking about My Blonde One, not the Other Blonde One, not Fair Lulu."

"You're Blonde One? Spinelli, please tell me you aren't talking about Maxie?"

"I won't," he countered. Jason looked puzzled, was he talking about Maxie or not?

"You won't tell me who you are talking about, or you're talking about Maxie, but you don't want to tell me."

"I don't want to tell you! You warned me about my blonde ones, and you've told me not to fool around with Maxie, so I'm not telling you."

"Well genius, you just did."

"Ooops," Spinelli laughed out. Then he sobbed out, "I've lost My _Blonde Bottle Rocket. _I didn't have her long enough and now she is gone."

"_Blonde Bottle Rocket_?"

"_When I look in her eyes it ain't no surprise, sparks start flyin' like the Fourth of July_." Jason was dumbfounded; this girl had really done a number one him.

"Spinelli, let me get this straight, you and Maxie are more than friends now? Are you falling for her like you did Lulu, or are the two of you actually dating? Are you a couple?"

"A couple," he laughed, "we were a couple until today." He let out a loud sigh.

Jason just looked at him mystified; he motioned for Spinelli to continue. "She left me Stone Cold, she's gone," he began to sob again.

"Spinelli," Jason said worried, "I need to know if she's literally gone, or if she just broke up with you?"

"What does it matter," he said miserably, "she isn't mine anymore, she is someone else's Blonde One now."

"She left you for someone else? Spinelli are you sure you were a couple?"

"I'm sure, we went on a few dates, ask Lulu, Logan, Mike, a number of people knew."

"And you're sure it wasn't just some game she was playing. She wasn't using you to get back at someone; she wasn't trying to piss Lulu off?"

"It wasn't a game," he barked back. "But it really doesn't matter, like I said she's gone, she left me for someone much better suited for her."

"What are you talking about?"

"I went to surprise her this afternoon and found her with someone much better looking and more socially aware. They were talking and laughing, having a wonderful time. He asked her if she wanted to grab a drink and she said yes, and they headed up to the MetroCourt bar." He made his way back to a bar stool, grabbed the first bottle he could reach from behind the counter and poured himself another round. "_Here's to the girl that wrecked my world, that angel that did me in_."

Jason grabbed the shot glass, slammed it down on the counter and yelled at Spinelli to stop. "You're already drunk, you need to stop. If Maxie and you are really together," he still thought that was a big if, "then I highly doubt she would just up and leave you for some other guy."

"But she did," he cried and began to blubber again.

"Hello Spinelli," she said lovingly into her phone.

"It's Jason."

"Oh my gosh, what happened? Why are you calling me on Spinelli's phone? Is he okay?"

"He's definitely not okay. Look can you meet me at Jake's?"

"Um, I guess. I'll be right there."

She walked into the bar; Jason had thrown her off her game; she didn't have a clue as to what was going on. Why in the world would he want to meet her at a bar? Then she saw Spinelli, spinning in a bar stool, crying.

"What the hell?"

"He's doing this because of you," Jason yelled walking up behind her.

"Me? What did I do?"

"You broke his heart."

"Spinelli, what's going on," she asked approaching him.

"Why is the Bad Blonde One here?"

"Bad Blonde One? Jason called me. Are you drunk? What's wrong with you?"

"You found someone better than me, so The Jackal is drinking away the memories he has of you."

"Someone better than you? What are you talking about?"

"I'm talking about the dream boat you had drinks with!"

Did he really just say dream boat? And how did he know she had a drink with anyone? "God, Spinelli, tell me you don't have some sort of tracking system on me. I mean I know we're dating, but really."

"Told you," he snapped at Jason, who held his hands up, as if saying all right, you did. "And, no, I'm not tracking you, I came to surprise you, but I am the one who got surprised."

"You are such a guy," she said rolling her eyes. "You really need to get a clue, I mean first you had no clue Georgie had fallen for you, and now you're accusing me of cheating on you or something."

"Uh."

"Is that all you have to say?"

"You were the one out drinking with someone else."

"I'm not going to deny it; I did have a drink with another guy tonight."

"Okay, thanks for letting me know you've moved on to bigger and better things."

"I'm not breaking up with you, I didn't cheat on you. I had a drink with the new doctor. The one that took care of my ankle; you know before our date the other night."

"A likely story."

"It's the truth," she threw her hands up in the air, "Why are you acting like this?"

"Because I don't know if I could survive losing you!"

"You're not going to lose me," she said taking his hand, "you have me, all of me, I'm not going anywhere. Even if some other 'dream boat' comes along; you're the only dream boat I want."

"Now that that's all settled," Jason said grabbing Spinelli's arm, "I'm taking him home, before he says or does anything else he'll regret."

_First Italics are Josh Turner's Firecracker_

_Second are Joe Nichols' Brokenheartsville_


	21. bill and ted

**

* * *

**

Hadnt planned on updating this fast but this chapter was just setting there waiting. Enjoy!

* * *

Who knew first dates could be so stressful, they had been a couple for a few days, but had yet to go on an official first date. Trying to impress Maxie was a lot more intense than trying to Lulu, and he wasn't fighting two other guys for her attention. He had it all planned out, they would go for a romantic dinner at the new bistro downtown, then they would go dancing, and they would see what happened after that.

She was running around like a fool; Kate had her all over the place, doing this, doing that, running here, going there; but still the only thing she could think about was him, their new found romance, and their upcoming first date. When she asked him their plans, so she wouldn't be over or under dressed, he told her, "Wear your dancing shoes." "Is that all," she chuckled. His only response was to roll his eyes.

"Maxie," Kate snapped, bringing back to reality, "get your head out of the clouds, we have a magazine to produce, and if you want to keep your job."

"I'm sorry Ms. Howard. It's just that well, Spinelli and I are kind of dating now, but we have yet to go on our first date. He planned it for tonight, I guess I'm excited, it's all I can think about."

"That's nice dear, I'm happy for you, but like I said we have a magazine to produce, so be excited on your own time. You are at work to work and I expect you to do just that. I need you to stop by my house and get the advertising mock up, I just realized I left it on my desk. I'm meeting with some potential clients and I'm going to need it, quickly please."

"Yes, Ms. Howard," she said springing for the door.

"Ouch," she cried, scared to look down. She was now standing in front the MetroCourt door, portfolio in hand, and brand new high heel stuck in a crack; she took a deep breath, she could already feel her ankle stating to swell.

"Okay, Ms. Jones," the ER doctor said; both Kate and Jax's had insisted she go to the emergency room, "It isn't sprained, but you did give it a good twist."

"Please don't tell me I can't go out tonight. I have a very important date; I mean we were supposed to go dancing. I get that that's out of the picture," she said glancing at her ankle. "Please, please tell me I can at least go out to dinner!"

"If you promise to forgo dancing, you can go to dinner, if."

"If what?"

"If you go on crutches and seriously, do not wear heels."

"Crutches and flats," she said shaking her head. "I guess if ruining an outfit equals a first date, I'll have to deal with it."

"A first date, I see."

"You see what?"

"Why you are so anxious to get out of here."

"You're right; I'm ready to get out of here! So thanks, bye."

As he approached the Scorpio front door, she hobbled out. He scratched his head and look at her perplexed. "So, when did this happen?"

"I got my heel caught in the sidewalk this afternoon. It's just twisted. Sorry we can't go dancing," she shrugged her shoulders.

"That's fine, as long as you're okay. Are you sure it's just twisted?"

"According to the doctor, that's all it is. I've got a clean bill of health otherwise. Are you ready to go? Mac's not home, so there isn't that dreaded, I'm taking out your daughter conversation."

"I'm ready if you are. Are you sure you're up for this, we can go out another night. I mean you can sleep or rest or whatever is going to make you feel better. We could just order something and have it delivered if you really want to spend time with me?"

"Of course I want to spend time with you. You have our evening planned, and we're going out. It's our first date; it is all I could think about today. We're going and we are going to enjoy it, twisted ankle and all."

"Yes ma'am," he said extending his arm in the direction of the car. "What do you want to do instead of dancing? There's got to be more than just dinner."

"Why don't we just play it by ear? See where the night takes us. Speaking of, where are you taking me for dinner?"

"To that new Italian bistro downtown"

"Sounds good."

They got to the restaurant and opted for a table outside, it was a beautiful night, and with her crutches and ankle the less crowded front patio seemed like the right choice. The waitress came by, they ordered and waited, munching on breadsticks and talking about what they had been up to the past few days; as if they hadn't told each other everything already.

They had been waiting for what seemed like forever, when a commotion came from inside the restaurant. It sounded like smoke alarms going off, it must have been because everyone came rushing outside. They looked at one another and grabbed a waitress to see what was going on.

"I'm sorry sir, ma'am, but the kitchen is on fire. We've called the fire department, and we need everyone to gather over there across the street," she was pointing to an area where the other patrons and staff had congregated. They headed in that direction, wondering what the point was, if the kitchen was on fire, they weren't going to get their food.

"So this evening isn't working out real well is it," she questioned.

"Well, Blonde One, you are the one who has the twisted ankle. I told you we should've stayed in, but you insisted."

"It's not my fault the kitchen went up in smoke!"

"I know. What do you want to do now? We can get back in the car and find somewhere else to go." He thought about going the MetroCourt, he could ask either Carly or Jax's for a table there, and then he decided against it, Carly wasn't going to help him out for Maxie, no matter how much she liked him, she really didn't care for Maxie Jones. This evening was becoming a disappointment; he only hoped she wouldn't call their whole relationship off because their first date didn't live up to her expectations.

"Okay, so like you said, let's just get in the car, and find somewhere else. I mean I don't want o go to Kelly's or the coffeehouse, we do that everyday. I'm really not ready to go home; I've been looking forward to tonight. So let's just get in and drive around, I'm sure it'll just come to us."

"Let me just Jackal something would you," he said climbing into the car.

"Seriously? You brought your laptop on our date! Our first date, really!"

"You know I don't leave home without it."

"I thought I meant more than that dumb computer."

"Dumb computer," he said shocked. "She didn't mean it," he said petting his messenger bag.

She looked at him with her mouth wide open, shaking her head. She figured he had brought it, but when it didn't make an appearance at the restaurant she thought maybe he didn't. "So I guess I know who you're true love really is."

"You know you mean more to me than my computer, but it comes in handy so often. I could use it right now to find something for us to do."

"You are not going to Jackal something for us to do! This evening hasn't lacked in excitement, just let something come to us, it'll be an excellent adventure."

"Whatever you say," he said putting his computer back in its bag for safe keeping.

"Stop the car," she screamed.

"What?"

"Stop the car, Spinelli, stop the car!" He did as she ordered him to do; he stopped the car, right there in the middle of the street.

"Okay, not in the middle of the street, find a parking spot, somewhere close."

"My Commanding Blonde One, why are you insisting on me parking the car, I don't see anywhere to eat."

"Look up," she said pointing at something.

"Are you sure that's what you want to do for our first date?"

"Why not? I said an excellent adventure would come to us didn't I?"

"Well I guess its fate, destiny, part of some greater cosmic plan," he said laughing, parking the car.

"Shut up and help me out of the car."

"Okay, but what about dinner?"

"I'm sure there's plenty to eat in there."

"But it's not very romantic."

"Romance isn't really on our side tonight now is it? But like you said maybe fate is. We're here, there's food in there, you know it; and besides it'll be fun."

They went into the theater; he bought the tickets, while she got a spot in the refreshment line. They got popcorn, nachos, twizzlers, sour gummie worms, raisinets, and a couple of sodas, and took their seats. He didn't know it was going to be this easy to please her, especially on a first date.

She had asked for an excellent adventure when their plans failed, and that's what she was getting, _Bill and Ted's Excellent Adventure_ had fallen into their laps, no plans, just destiny; this relationship was going to work, she could feel it.

* * *

**Hope you liked it. As always please review.**


	22. But wait there's more

"Hello Proud Patriarch."

"Ah, Mr. Spinelli. Can I do something for you? Does this have anything to do with my daughter?"

"No, this has something to do with another blonde one."

"Maxie? I take it the two of you are still together."

Still together, he thought, we're more than together, we're married.

"Yeah, we're still going strong, have been for a couple of years now. Anyway I wanted to talk to you about renting the Star for a private party."

"You want the Star for a night. Are you going to make it worth me shutting down for a night?" Luke was always concerned about the bottom line. There was no way he was going to close just because Spinelli wanted to have a party.

"I will definitely make it worth your while sir. Besides most of Port Charles will be there, and I have a feeling they will be in a gambling mood."

"What do you have up your sleeve young man?"

"I want to have a party for Maxie."

"It's not her birthday, why does she need a party? Unless? Is this an engagement party?"

"Maybe!"

"Have you talked to my daughter about this. You're friends, she and Maxie are almost always on the outs; I'm not going to agree to this unless she knows. Wait have you told Mac? This could be good!"

"They both have an idea about it. As does Maxie, so do we have a deal?"

"That takes some of the excitement out of it, but I guess we do kid. I'll let you have it on our slow night."

"Which is?"

"Thursday."

"Thursday?!" That would only give him a couple of days. He would have to get Maxie involved to get this done.

"Can't get it done that soon?"

"Maxie and I can handle it."

"Thursday it is then."

She was completely wiped out, he had only given her a little over 24 hours to plan this party, a party she was really unsure about; and she still had to get ready. He had reserved the Haunted Star to tell everyone about their marriage and upcoming bundle of joy, so she was going to play along. Maybe just telling everyone at once, getting it out of the way, would be the easiest thing. It would be like ripping a band-aid off at once, it only stings for a second.

They had called, emailed, texted, everyone they knew; everyone they wanted to hear their big announcement. Word around town was they were engaged and this was their way to announce it. She was praying no one would make a crazy scene, since they were announcing they eloped instead.

She collapsed onto the bed after trying on just about everything in her closet. "You do realize we need to be leaving right?"

"I know we have to go, I'm just so tired. You didn't give me much time with this whole thing! And I don't have a thing to wear."

"You have plenty of stuff to wear, you're not showing yet, just throw that green dress on."

"Green dress. I was thinking about the red one, or the yellowish one."

"Just pick one. I'm partial to red, it looks really good on you. I don't know if I can keep my hands off of you in it, why don't you put on the yellow one?"

"I'll wear the green one. You're sure I'm not showing yet, right?"

"You have nothing to worry about, you are definitely not showing yet. If you remember correctly, your father, the Dr.'s Drake, and I had no idea you were with child, and you just told us. I highly doubt anyone else could tell."

"Okay, I'm just worried, nervous, or something."

"About tonight? What do you have to be worried about?"

"What people are going to think. I mean we eloped and we're having a baby. People are going to talk."

"Let them," he said pulling her close in an attempt to console her.

"It's just a lot to take in. You know? I mean you didn't handle it that well."

"I'm the father, I think I had the right to be a little overwhelmed."

"I agree, I kind of sprang it on you. I just don't know how everyone else is going to take it. I'm just not sure I want to throw it all on everyone at once. I don't want to hear about how I trapped you. How I reverted back to my old ways. How this was my end game, how I've been playing you all along."

"Whoa, where is all of this coming from?"

"Hormones?" She really didn't know what brought this all out of her, it sounded like a good enough excuse.

"Well, let's see how I can fix this. You throw on that green dress, we have to go."

"I know we have to go," she said rolling her eyes. "But honey, I don't think this is something you can fix."

"I've got a plan, don't worry your pretty blonde head about it, just get ready. We don't want to be late to our own party."

They had finally made it to the Haunted Star, thank goodness no one had decided to show up early. He had be typing away on his computer every chance he got, and she was beginning to wonder what he was up to. "Finished," he said from the bar all excited. She stopped directing the party staff long enough to see what he had done. She ran over to the bar, set down, and snatched his laptop away. When she saw what he had done she began to cry. "You did this for me?"

"Of course. You were worried, I thought this would help." She smiled as she navigated her way around the website he had created to announce they were having a baby.

"And how Mr. Jackal are our friends going to know about this hear website?"

"Business cards."

"Business cards?"

"Yep, I called the printer, had some made up with just the web address. Curious people will look, and then they'll know. The cards should be here any minute, I figured you had some gifts picked out for everyone, some sort of favor, and I'll just throw these in with them."

"I did get everyone a gift, it's a little cheesy, I don't know how business cards are going to fit with them?"

"Don't leave me hanging, what is everyone getting?"

"Magic 8 balls, because you never know what the future holds. I think we prove that," she pulled him by the tie into a very passionate kiss.

"Get a room."

"Hi Sam," Maxie said wiping her lips. Jason stood there blinking in awe. He still couldn't believe Spinelli had gotten the girl. This girl.

"Can the two of you excuse us for a second," Maxie asked, grabbing her husband by the hand and pulling him into a corner, for a little privacy. "I know you made this whole website, and believe me I'm very excited about that, but I don't think that's how Jason, Sam, or Lulu need to find out."

"Aww, you're concerned about Lulu."

"A little. She is your friend and I don't want the hear anything out of her, about us just throwing all of this in her lap."

"I understand where you are coming from. I think we should tell them all about the baby. They shouldn't get it off the internet."

"I'm talking about us eloping too. I don't think they should find out with everyone else. I mean we already told Robin and Patrick and my dad. I think they should know too."

"If that's the way you want it, we can tell them right now," he said pointing at Lulu had just walked into the room.

She shrugged her shoulders, "let's get this show on the road then." He grabbed her hand, interlocking his fingers with hers, and made their way over to their three friends who had been waiting patiently.

"Is everything okay," Jason questioned. Sam shot him a look, "just show us the ring already we all know why we're here."

"You finally proposed, right," Lulu stated a bit disappointed.

Maxie and Spinelli both nodded back, and Maxie threw out he hand for all to see. "But there's more," he hinted like a game show host.

"Holy crap you're pregnant," Sam burst out. Jason's eyes nearly bugged out of his head at the thought of this.

"Oh my gosh, Spinelli, you said I wasn't showing."

Jason's eyes nearly bugged out of his head, pregnant he mouthed.

"You're really pregnant," Sam asked, "I was just joking."

"Yes, I'm pregnant."

"But wait there's more."

"Spinelli," Lulu said, "what more could there be? Its not like ya'll are leaving Port Charles."

"You're not leaving are you," Jason questioned.

"We're married. We're not leaving."

Jason scratched his chin even more confused.

"You're married," Lulu snapped, making her way towards Maxie. Spinelli and Jason both sprang into action. "Relax! I was just going to hug her. I wanted to say congratulations. Spinelli I know she makes you happy."

The guest started flooding in, it was a who's who of Port Charles, it was like they shut down the hospital for the evening; anyone and everyone you could think of was there. Once it appeared that everyone had arrived, they signaled for champagne to be passed around, he had a toast he wanted to make. There were rumblings from the crowd, they all thought they had it figured out. He opened his mouth to speak, when someone from the back of the crowd hollered, "just tell us you're engaged already, would ya." Everyone burst into laughter, "that is why we're here, right," Carly asked.

"Kinda," Maxie joked.

"Maxie, dear," Kate said in boss-like tone, "either you are engaged or you are not. Which one is it?"

"Not," Spinelli said, thinking he was being funny.

"Then why the hell are we here," Sonny said just loud enough for Spinelli to hear.

"In due time, Mr. Corinthos, Sir. In due time. First I would like to propose a toast, to Maxie, the love of my life, my soul mate, my wife." No one said anything they just waited for him to continue. He didn't know what to do, was anyone paying any attention to what he had to say. "So," he continued, "here goes.

"Maxie, it's amazing how you can speak right to my heart. In your eyes I see forever, and when I look in my future you're all I can see. Sure as stars light the midnight sky I was born to give my love to you. My heart beats faster when I heat your name, and I cant wait to wake up tomorrow and find out this promise is true, I will never have to go back to the day before you. I would like to raise my glass to you Mrs. Damian Spinelli." This time everyone heard him.

"You just said you weren't engaged, are you proposing now? What's going on," Milo asked.

"You people are so clueless. We're trying to tell you we're already married," she was frustrated. "He proposed last week and we eloped." She put her hand in his pocket and pulled out there wedding bands and slipped his on his finger. He returned the gesture. She was crying, but wanted to say something.

"Okay, I don't know how I'm supposed to follow that, but I just wanted to say, it's insane what love can do, I mean come on high heels or sneakers, he don't give a damn, he loves me just the way that I am. He thinks I'm pretty, he thinks I'm smart, he likes me nerve, and he loves my heart. He's always saying he's my biggest fan. It unbelievable how much he loves me, and it really makes me wonder why I was blessed with someone like him. I love you for letting me be me," she blubbered.

He grabbed the microphone from her and kissed her sweetly. They all know he was about to sing, and were thrilled, they were sure it would be some sappy love song, but didn't care, he had an amazing voice. The music started, it was more upbeat than a love song, "How lucky can one guy be," he began to sing. Ain't Love a Kick in The Head was a fitting song for their romance.

The party was enjoyable no one had a negative thing to say about them eloping. Luke was happy he was making money, people were, as Spinelli said in a gambling mood, after their announcement. When the party was winding down they let everyone know to pick up their favors on the way out. She prayed this would work. Carly being the busy body she is couldn't wait to see what gift they got everyone, she opened hers before she and Jax ever made it out the door. She was even more curious when she saw the website card; she pulled out her phone to check it out. She let out a gasp. "What's wrong," Jax's questioned. "I wouldn't say anything is wrong. Maxie's pregnant," she said loud enough for anyone left to hear.

"Well I guess we're not going to have to tell anyone. Carly will take care of it."

* * *

**Hope you enjoy.  
Please review.  
**  
It'll be the last post for awhile. Not only do I have a bad case of writers block, but I'm leaving school and will be without the internet until I get a job to pay for it. Daddy's orders, he got rid of it because he didnt use it and decided if I wanted it I could pay for it. Here's hoping I get unblocked and get a job quickly.

_Let me know if you have any ideas or anything you want to see. I promise I'll give credit where credit is due. _


	23. party for two

**As always enjoy! Please review! I'm begging you!**

"You were not invited," she said slamming the door.

"You're going to wake up the baby," he said walking up behind her. "Who just got the door slammed in their face and why aren't they invited to the twins' birthday party?"

"It wasn't anybody important, just a couple people I don't want here. I'm not even sure how they knew."

He opened the door and saw Felicia standing there with a man he had never met, but looked all too familiar. "Maxie, it's your mother! Why wouldn't she be invited," he said motioning Felicia and the mystery man in."

"Spinelli, it's so nice to see you again! Frisco, this is Spinelli. Spinelli this is Maxie father's Frisco Jones."

"It's nice to finally meet you, sir," he said shaking the man's hand. That must be why he looked familiar, he was Maxie's father. "Maxie," he said expecting her to at least be cordial.

"Hi mom, hi daddy. Sorry I slammed the door in your face. Honey, I'm gonna go check on the baby."

"Um, there are people everywhere. Robin's out back with the twins. Make your self at home. Excuse me." He left them there to chase after Maxie.

"Maxie," he whispered entering the nursery. She was setting in the rocker holding Arden, silent tears flowing down her face.

"I'll never leave you alone like she left me baby. Mommy will always be right here."

He leaned down and kissed her forehead. "Hey, I realize you and your mom are on the outs, but slamming the door in her face," he shrugged. "And your dad, I thought you'd be glad to see him."

"I am happy to see him, them, it's just that it's been so long. I mean I haven't seen my mother since Georgie died."

"But you talked to her."

"I talk to her from time to time; she's just been out of the picture for so long. I mean I don't know what to think. How to feel. Why did she come back now? Why did she choose their birthday party to show up, unannounced mind you?"

"Maxie. Sweetheart," her mother said, "can I come in, can we talk?"

"I'll leave you guys to it. I will attend to our guest while you figure this out."

"Mom, what are you doing here? Why did you choose now to come back? Why is daddy with you?"

"It was time to come home. I mean I know we talk occasionally, and email some, but I missed you. I was missing out on being a grandmother. It was just time Maxie. I couldn't stay away any longer. As for your father, he's not here for good; he just came to see what was going on. Why I had to leave. Why I had to get out."

"I still don't know how I feel about you being here. You don't plan on just injecting yourself back in my life, do you? I have a family to think about now. I'm not going to put my children through you being here one second and gone the next, for who knows how long," she said putting Arden back in her crib. "Mom, I'm not going to do it. I'm okay with you being here for their party. Getting more than a card from their grandmother will make their day, but I don't know how much involvement you're going to have. I'm going to have to think about it. I'm going to have to talk about all of this with Damian."

"Okay," she said softly, tears welling up in her eyes.

Maxie walked out of the nursery and back to the party. Felicia hung back in the nursery for a while admiring her youngest granddaughter. When she saw her father, she gave him a tight squeeze and welcomed him back. Spinelli had a weird feeling about all of this; he wasn't sure why but he felt like he knew this man, like he'd seen him for real, not just in the few pictures Maxie had tucked away.

The party continued, pin the tale on the jackal, a donkey would be too common, a piñata, musical chairs, all the party game the kids enjoyed. Cake and ice cream and presents followed. As the party wound down she saw Mac tucked away in the kitchen. He was pretending to be busy; she knew that the return of both Felicia and Frisco had to be hard one him. She caught his attention, and mouthed, "I love you daddy."

Putting the kids to bed wasn't a challenge that night, they were completely tuckered out. She decided when they put Arden down it would be the best time to discuss her mom, and how involved she was going to be.

He could tell she needed to talk before she even opened her mouth. "So, your parents showed up. That was well, unexpected! It turned out rather well considering."

"It was okay, I guess," she had a sad look about her. "I mean the kids actually got to put a face with the voice they hear over the phone. They actually got the meet their grandmother, not just get a card from her. I'm more worried about them meeting my dad; I hope it wasn't too confusing. Mac's their grandpa, not my father."

"I think it was good for all of them to meet. It's nice to know your family. Are they staying long?"

"My dad was just making sure mom had a safe return; well he wanted to meet you and the kids too, but he was only looking out for her. He's not staying, as a matter of fact, he's probably already gone."

"I guess since he was making sure she had a safe arrival she's staying."

"So she says."

"That's what you want to talk out then? How involved in your life, in our lives, she's gonna' be."

She nodded her head, "she wants to play grandma. I guess she looks at it as a second chance." Her lip began to quiver, "I just don't want them to fell the way I felt every time she left."

He pulled her closer to him; her head was now lying in his lap, he pet her blonde curls, trying to comfort her. "It took her daughter dying for her to show up last time, and then she dropped of the face of the Earth again."

"But she didn't! She's kept in touch this time; you talk to her on the phone, so do the kids, the two of you occasionally email."

"Yeah, and she sends birthday cards. She's still not around. She's missed everything up to this point!"

"But it was an attempt to stay in touch. It's better than nothing."

"That's the problem! She has been making an effort. I just don't want them to get hurt. I don't want to get hurt!"

"You won't let them get hurt. I won't let you get hurt. I think its time to give her a real chance. Give yourself a second chance with her." He was certain she wanted her mom in her life; she may not admit it, but she needed her. "Why don't you sleep on it," he suggested, "I just think it may be good for everyone."

He woke up in a cold sweat, trying to catch his breath, "It was them," he proclaimed.

"It was who? What happened," she asked sleepy and confused.

"Nothing. It was just a dream. Go back to bed."

"Are you sure you're okay," she said concerned. "Do you need anything?"

"For you to go back to bed. It's been a long day, I'm sure the baby will be up in a few hours, get your sleep! I'm going to go get a glass of water," he said kissing her tenderly, getting up to leave.

He lied, he wasn't okay. How could he be? How could that really be what happened? Should he tell her, question Felicia, let it rest? He couldn't believe it had been her parents that took him away from her in their moment of crisis. It was all flooding his memory, as if the dam had finally broken. He remembered he was on his way to meet Maxie, to propose, she was having his first born, it was the right thing to do, when he suddenly felt dizzy. He remembered someone throwing him into the back of van. He remembered waking up to Frisco telling him his help was needed. That they were on the case of an international bank robber, and had lost him, they needed someone good to track the criminal back down. Felicia had apologized then for taking him like that. He told them about Maxie's situation and said he had to get back to her and their baby. Hearing that only made them feel worse, but this case was important, they couldn't just let him go. He remembered being forced to go with them, out of the country, to get the guy. Why couldn't he remember all of this before, like when he came back, had they somehow tried to erase this from his memory, or had he just suppressed it like Dr. Winters' said? How did it go from him being entirely involved in taking down a notorious criminal to him not having any recollection of it? They sent him back with no explanation for her; he was just gone when she needed him the most. No he couldn't tell her any of this; he didn't want to drudge up the past. They had made a good life for themselves, they had really grown to accept the fact that he couldn't remember. And, she was just getting her mother back; he couldn't, no he wouldn't do anything to mess that up, no matter how old you are, sometimes you still need your mommy. He wasn't going to bring it up, for now he was going to let sleeping dogs lie.

**I've got one more chapter completed. I've got a bad case of writers block, thought I got it out of my system when I wrote what will be Chapter 24, but it isn't gone. Hopefully with finals being over I can think straight and get back to writting.**

**Chapter 24 will most likely be up Sunday.**


	24. three little words

**This is it until I get unblocked. I'm not finished. I've got ideas I just can't seem to get them on paper the way I want them.  
Enjoy this, and please review. Reviews help alot, they make me want to press on!**

* * *

The popcorn was waiting to be popped, pizza had been ordered, the living room still needed to be cleaned, and he needed to change. It was date night and since Jason was out of town on business; coffee business, they decided to stay in and watch a movie.

Maxie stood at the movie store wondering what movie to pick out. She could get a romantic comedy, or something dark, maybe something suspenseful, or full of action, she wouldn't get The Notebook, poor guy, she'd already notebooked him. She wondered if she should get some old brat pack movie or something more recent. She made her selections and headed out, she was already late meeting her boyfriend. Boyfriend she thought, Spinelli, The Jackal himself, is my boyfriend.

He decided he would change first, he didn't want her to see him in just another graphic tee, he thought it would be better to wear the new jeans and shirt she had brought him. She was constantly bringing him stuff left over from photo shoots, clothes that combined their two styles; he refused to let her make him over, and she didn't want to, she liked him just the way he was. He came back downstairs ready to straighten up the living room; with Jason out of town he had let his chores slide a bit. He figured he would get everything picked up sooner if he turned on some music, he turned on his ipod, and began to jam out.

She had been standing in the hallway for a couple minutes, she had knocked on the door, called his cell, nothing. He knew it was date night, and it wasn't like him to not answer the door, she had given him plenty of time, so she tried the knob, it was locked. She tried knocking and calling again, nothing. She took matters into her own hands and picked the lock, it was a skill she had become very good at, and on he had yet to master; she loved that he called her when he needed to gain entrance into a locked building and couldn't jackal his way in. She opened the door and burst into laughter, his back was turned to her, but he was dancing and singing, she wasn't about to say anything!

"yo vanilla kick it one time boyyyyy!

Yo VIP

Let's kick it!

Ice Ice Baby

Ice Ice Baby

All right stop

Collaborate and listen

Ice is back with my brand new invention

Something grabs a hold of me tightly

Flow like a harpoon daily and nightly

Will it ever stop?

Yo - I don't know

Turn off the lights and I'll glow

To the extreme I rock a mic like a vandal

Light up a stage and wax a chump like a candle

Dance - Bum rush the speaker that booms

I'm killin' your brain like a poisonous mushroom

Deadly - when I play a dope melody

Anything less than the best is a felony

Love it or leave it

You better gain way

You better hit bull's eye

The kid dont play

If there was a problem

Yo I'll solve it

Check out the hook while my DJ revolves it

Ice Ice Baby, Vanilla

Ice Ice Baby, Vanilla

Ice Ice Baby, Vanilla

Ice Ice Baby, Vanilla

Now that the party is jumpin'

With the bass kicked in, and the Vegas all pumpin'

Quick to the point, to the point no fakin'

Cooking MC's like a pound of…"

He turned around doing the stripper dance, "ba…con," he saw her standing there, laughing, and was mortified, he pulled the earbuds out of his ears and covered his face with his hand.

"Encore, Encore," she giggled, "don't stop just because I'm here."

He rolled his eyes, "how did you get in here?"

"I picked the lock," she said, the word duh was implied.

"You what?"

"I stood in the hall, knocking and calling you didn't answer. So, yeah, I picked the lock."

"Didn't hear the phone ring," he stated pointing to the phone on the desk.

"I didn't call the house ding dong, I called your cell," she half hollered throwing her hands in the air, gesturing in all different directions, "You however were too busy pretending to be Vanilla Ice to hear."

"It won't happen again," he stated approaching her leaning in for a kiss. It better not happen again, he thought to himself. She wasn't going to let him live this down, he wasn't going to let her catch him doing something like that again.

"What if I want it to happen again," she sighed, "I kinda liked it!"

"Then store it in that pretty blonde head of yours, because Maximista, you will not be seeing that again," he shook his head, "changing subject, what movie did you rent?"

"Movies, plural! I got Mr. and Mrs. Smith, When Harry Met Sally, Can't Buy Me Love, 27 Dresses, and Annie."

"Annie?"

She shrugged her shoulders and nodded, "Annie!"

"Well then let's start with that!" He wasn't going to let her know it was one of his favorite movies. Who didn't love that movie. Punjab was his favorite character.

"Pizza? Popcorn?"

"On its way and waiting to be popped."

"Get to poppin Mr.," she ordered snapping her finger and pointing to the kitchen.

"You pop it."

"I've done enough popping lately. I had to pop your bubble, didn't I? So like I said get to popping!"

There was a knock at the door, "I'll get it," he said turning on a dime.

"I can answer the door! Be a good Jackal and pop the popcorn."

"I should answer the door, it my house"

"It's Jason's house. I'm sure its just the pizza," she said reaching into his back pocket and grabbing his wallet.

"Wha..."

"You expect me to pay for it," she questioned heading for the door. She opened and saw a delivery man standing there, and it wasn't the pizza delivery man. He said he had a package for one Mr. Damian Spinelli, she signed for it, and took it inside. "It wasn't the pizza, it's a package for you."

"It must be the computer I ordered," he replied from the kitchen.

"Another computer, seriously? Why do you need another computer?"

"Because I'm The Jackal, duh."

She heard the microwave go off and reminded him to bring something to drink.

"How many hands do you think I have?"

"Four," she stated, walking up behind him, "let me help." She grabbed the bowl of popcorn, napkins, and two plates, for the pizza that would be coming, and headed back to the living room. He grabbed a bottle of water for her and an orange soda for himself and followed.

"Spinelli," she gushed playing with his hair, "can we pleeeease save Annie for last?"

He grabbed Can't Buy Me Love and started it; she took that as a yes. They settled into the couch ready for their evening to begin.

About twenty minutes in their was a knock on the door, he didn't bother to pause, he just headed to the door. He opened it to see the pizza man this time and asked her to please return his wallet to him. She grabbed it off the coach and tossed it across the room to him; he fumbled a bit but made the catch, she applauded. After paying he carried the pizza over to the coffee table, where the two of them dug in. They finished the movie and she hopped up to start Mr. and Mrs. Smith. She set back down next to him snuggling even closer and was promptly hit in the face and surrounding areas with a handful of popcorn.

"What the heck was that for?"

"You're the one who insisted on popcorn, over an hour ago mind you, and didn't eat any of it. Now it's cold."

"Pop another bag."

"I believe my dear it is your turn!"

She huffed and got that Bad Blonde One look in her eyes. She picked up the bowl and turned what was left over his head. He looked at her stunned for a moment and grabbed a throw pillow. "You're on!"

She jumped up quickly grabbed a pillow and hit him before he could her, "Bring it!" He popped the top of her head without delay. A pillow fight and chase throw the whole house ensued. They made it upstairs and back down stairs. Around the couch and pool table, in and out of the kitchen, and were again at the pool table. She was at one side, he was at the other, both grasping the edge, waiting to make a break for the other, this was war, and neither one was about to surrender. He broke left, she broke right, unfortunately that put them headed in the same direction. Her pillow was drawn, it was a fight for survival. Before she could clobber him, he pinned her against the pool table and laid a passionate kiss on her lips. She went weak in the knees, and began to melt. Suddenly he felt a pillow hit the back of his head. "You didn't think I was going to surrender that easily did you?" She slipped out of his arms and headed to the kitchen.

"Wait, where are you going?"

"To pop a bag of popcorn, you're right it's my turn."

When she returned he had Annie all cued up. "Since we missed about half of Mr. and Mrs. Smith, I figured we could just start this one. Truce," he said holding out his hand.

"Okay," she said shaking it. He used that moment to pull her close and she rested herself against his chest. The movie started and they both began to sing along to the songs and say a majority of the lines.

"I just love that movie," she said grinning ear to ear when the final credits rolled.

"It sure is cute!"

"Are you making fun of me?"

"No, it's a good movie. Who doesn't like Annie?"

She shrugged and gave him a sweet kiss on the cheek. "Can we save When Harry Met Sally until tomorrow afternoon, we can even try Mr. and Mrs. Smith again. I am really exhausted," she yawned.

"I don't see why not, guess that pillow fight is catching up with you."

"Must be. I'll see you tomorrow then," she smiled.

"Breakfast?"

"Our table!" She got up to leave and he followed her to the door. They shared another kiss, the kind that left his head spinning, left him wanting more. The kind that left him wishing he could just tell the girl he was in love with her. She sighed as she walked out the door, "I'll see you in the morning."

He walked her to the elevator and went back into the penthouse. He plopped down onto the couch, "why can't I just tell her I love her," he said out loud. He saw the popcorn still spread out all over the couch and began to pick it and the rest of the living room up, continuing to question himself. He took the dishes into the kitchen, "she's your girlfriend man. You are The Jackal, be confident, just tell her how you feel. It can't be that hard to say, Maxie I love you! What's she going to say, 'thanks'?"

"She'd say I love you too," he looked up and saw her setting on the edge of the couch. "I forgot my keys," she said throwing her arms around him planting a deep kiss on his lips. When she finally backed away she stated, "it wasn't that hard now was it? I'll see you in the morning!" And with a wink, a kiss on the cheek, and a whispered I love you, she was out the door.

* * *

_You can thank Dr. Robin for the stripper dance… youtube kimberly mccoulogh break dances and you'll understand_

_And the Opposite Attraction c-boxers for Ice Ice Baby!_

_Hope you liked it!_


	25. no wind, no rain

**Finally updated. i know it took forever, but i had mahor writers block. please review. it seems really short, but its all i got for now. have some more ideas, just dont know how they'll work out yet.**

* * *

Jason threw down the paper in front of him, "So I guess its official now."

"Huh? Official, what's official?"

"Check out the society section."

"Society section," he said flipping to section D, "you read the society section." He looked down and saw a picture of the two of them laughing at something Patrick had said. "I suppose if making the front page of the society section makes you official, then I guess we are," he shrugged.

His phone rang, he glanced up at Jason, smiled his Spinelli smirk, indicating it was her on the other end of the line. Jason could see the excitement in his face and walked out to give him some privacy.

"Oh my God Spinelli," she squawked, "have you seen the paper this morning?"

"Indeed I have," he replied. "We look very official."

"Isn't it exciting," she could hardly contain herself.

"I'm glad you're excited!"

"You're not?"

"That's not what I meant. I'm just glad to hear that seeing us, as an us, makes you happy."

"Oh! Okay. Anyway, my phone has been ringing off the hook all morning long. Have you read the caption yet?"

"Have yet to read the caption, I suppose I was in shock. I never expected to see a picture of myself on the society page or with you on my arm."

"Awww! You're sweet! Read the caption please!"

"Yes ma'am. Reading. Wait she called us Port Charles hottest new couple."

"Yeah she did. It was probably a joke. I'm can just hear her now, telling the reporter about us, no doubt with her patented Lulu Spencer snark."

"She's probably still a little upset," he said. "I'm sure she still hasn't gotten past us springing our relationship on her the way we did."

"We didn't spring anything on her, it just kinda happened that way. Besides she's just jealous. She wants you for herself. I'm sure she's finally realized what she's missing out on and she messed things up with you. She finally sees that she can't have you; that you belong to me, and I'm not going to let you get away as easily as she did."

He laughed at how pumped up she had gotten, "so, like I said now we're officially official, and Port Chuck's hottest new couple."

"Port Chuck," she laughed. "That we are. Spinelli last night was amazing, it was so much fun. I can't believe we did that."

He couldn't see her, but he could hear the smile in her voice. "Sometimes it's nice to be spontaneous Most Dazzling One."

"It wasn't spontaneous; it was you saving me again Spinelli. You're always my knight in shining armor."

"I guess I did come riding in on my trusty steed. Just happy to be of service. And seriously, I'm more shocked that I was actually at a fundraiser for PCPD."

"Please, you're an upstanding citizen," she joked, "and it's not like you haven't helped out the police force."

"Yeah, whether they asked for it or not!"

"Anyway, back to you saving me. It seems like you're always saving me! And, _well_, I don't recall saying thank you. So thanks."

"You don't have to thank me. And I'm pretty sure you've saved me a few times too. I'm just glad it all worked out"

"Because of you! I mean I was just trying to help Mac out, it was supposed to be him and Robin doing the variety part of the evening. But since she's supposed to be taking it easy and all, I decided it would be nice to help out. Then my dad decides we should pull out our old Nurses' Ball act, that would've been really embarrassing. I mean come on singing, _Thank Heaven For Little Girls_ and then _Girls Just Wanna Have Fun_, by myself with Mac.

"It could've been fun."

"I guess. I was so relieved when you said you'd step in; I can't believe he got sick and lost his voice. I feel bad for him, but I was glad that we weren't going to do that old number."

Well I certainly wouldn't have known what to do. It was actually a full on act? I thought The Blonde One and The Commissioner were just going to sing like we did."

"Nope! Full on song and dance."

"We could've done more if you wanted to."

"I didn't," she practically sang.

"Maybe some other time."

"Maybe. Singing _Ain't No Mountain High Enough_, was really fun though. It was a good choice."

"I thought it was fitting. And besides I knew the words, you knew the words, it worked."

"I'm glad we had a little time to practice, I was so scared you wouldn't do it with me. Patrick was like my only other option, but he was on call, he could've had to go perform life saving surgery on someone."

"Funny how that works with brain surgeons."

"Funny how you're not funny."

"Ouch," he pretend to be actually hurt by her joke. "See if I save you again."

"You will and you know it. You can't help always being there for me; it's just who you are, what you do."

"My mission in life is to protect and serve Maxie Jones. As your boyfriend I am at your beckoned call. Your wish is my command."

"As you're girlfriend you should be warned that I will certainly take you up on that offer."

"Please do." He was shocked at how well things were going; they were having a real conversion. They had talked before, about a lot of things, but he never figured having Maxie Jones as a girlfriend would be this easy. He had wanted it, wished for it, for a while now, but never expected it to be this simple.

"Holy cow."

"Why is The Dazzling One praising cows?"

"Spinelli," she giggled, "we've been on the phone for like forever, I'm so going to be late to work. I'm not even dressed yet."

"And as the better half of Port Charles' hottest new couple, and the cover girl for the society section, you have to look extra special."

"You know me so well."

"But I'm sure there is still a lot to learn. You've always got a new surprise for me Maxie Jones."

"Grrrrr! Spinelli, I've gotta go, Lulu is beeping in. I'm sure it's got something to do with work."

"Play nice."

"Always!"

"Maxie."

"Only if you take me to lunch."

"Meet you at Metro Court?"

"Meet me at Kelly's."

"Kelly's it is."

"If you need me call me," she began, not meaning to start anything; she was just letting him know she wasn't going to be too busy for him to call.

"No matter where you are no matter how far," he began to sing.

"Just call my name, I'll be there in hurry, you don't have to worry," she played along, giggling. "I've really got to get ready."

"Bye, see you at lunch," he replied.

They both hung up the phone and she picked up the song where the two of them had left off, singing it all the way through, as she got ready to face the day and Lulu; the smile on her face getting larger and brighter with every line.

* * *

_**Like i said i think it was short, but somethings better than nothing i hope. please review, feedback might help pull me out of this funk!**_


	26. i trusted you

**Enjoy and please review.**

* * *

She set in the dark waiting for him to return home. She knew he would not be staying long; she wasn't going to stand for that. She wouldn't have any of his excuses, not after what she had heard the two of talking about. They were talking about keeping this from her for her own good, for the good of everyone. How could her mother and her husband keeping something this important from her be for any kind of good?

He walked in the door, she knew he was coming home late, his meeting ran longer then he had anticipated. He hadn't expected to have a meeting, this meeting anyway. He had planned on keeping this knowledge buried for as long as possible; he truly never wanted it to come out of the woodwork. He was honestly sorry that he finally recovered his lost memories. Then Felicia called telling him she had a confession to make. He knew right away what it was; she was going to admit to the kidnapping, all those years ago.

Flipping the light on in the den he asked, "Is there a reason you're setting here in the dark?"

"Just waiting on you to finally get home, dear."

"I called and told you I had a meeting, you got my message didn't you?"

"I got your message and I stopped by to see if you needed anything on my way home from the boutique."

"You're on maternity leave, what were you doing at the boutique? What did you do with Arden? Where were the twins?"

"The twins were at school, they're having dinner with Libby now. And I'm perfectly capable of taking care of our daughter in my office. Just because I just had a baby doesn't mean I can't get any work done. I'm not going to let my business fall apart; I've worked too hard for it! We've worked too hard for it."

"Speaking of our daughter, is she asleep?" A simple nod was the only response her got. "Well then would you kindly calm down, you don't want to wake her."

"I am calm! As calm as I'm going to be after what I heard this evening."

"Maxie, what's going on?"

"I know you're smart, did it not click when I said I came by your office on the way home? Who was your meeting with, hmm?"

He looked at her like their son did when he got caught doing something he shouldn't. "You're mother," he paused, "what did you hear?"

"Enough! And I can't believe her. I can't believe you. I trusted you, I've always trusted you! How could you keep something like that from me? Why would you go to her about it?"

"You have to understand."

"Understand what? Understand that my husband thought it was okay to lie to me. Understand that he was conspiring with my mother to keep up the lie. How am I supposed to understand that?"

"It was for your own good," he cried. "I was not conspiring with your mother, she came to me, and she wanted to tell me what she did. She said she could no longer live with it. She asked me to keep it from you; she did not want it to hinder any progress the two of you had made. All I did was tell her that I had already decided to keep it to myself. I really did not see the point in dragging up the past. I know that was a hard time for you with the…the baby and all. I did not want to bring it all up again; we are in such a good place right now."

"We were in a good place," she interrupted. "Right now I'm done. I don't want to talk to you anymore. I don't even want to look at you right now," she began to cry.

"Please, Maxie, let me explain it more thoroughly. Can we not just talk about this? Work this out?"

"I've heard everything I needed to hear. You said you were going to lie to me for my own good," she was crying harder. "I'm done for tonight, for a while, I'm going to pick up the kids and I want you gone by the time I get back. I'll call you when I'm ready to talk. Do not wake up the baby!"

"Let me call Jason, I'm sure the kids can stay there so we can hash this out. Or at least let me get them, so you cool off."

"I'm not hashing anything out tonight! You can go get them; go cry to Jason about what you've done. Just be warned when you get home you will have a bag packed and a room at Metro Court," she stated stomping her foot into the hardwood floor.

He took a deep breath, attempted to kiss her; she turned and gave him her check. He headed out the door, and then stopped in his tracks, turning around he apologized for the whole mess for the first time. Finally, she thought to herself.

He reached the penthouse to find Jason waiting at the door giving him a very disappointed look. "Didn't I teach you anything?"

"You taught me a lot, what are you referring too?"

"Maxie called," Sam snapped from the couch.

"Didn't I teach you that hiding something from someone you love doesn't work? Did the whole thing with Elizabeth and Jake teach you that?"

"Whoa, Stone Cold, so not the same situation."

"Stone Cold?" Spinelli hadn't called him that in forever.

"I'm a little stressed," he shrugged.

"Lying to your wife. Her finding out. I think that'll do it."

"Sam," Jason scolded.

"I'm sorry Spinelli. I just don't understand why you didn't just tell her. It's always worse when something comes out later."

"I only figured it out about a week ago. Then today Felicia called saying she had something to tell me. When we talked we agreed not to say anything; I thought Maxie had moved on and I didn't want to drudge up one of the most painful situations she had been through."

"I get why you did it," she started.

"But it doesn't make it right," Jason finished.

"I know, I know, and all I'm trying to do now is work it out. Can't you talk to her being her best friend and all?"

"I can try. Do you want us to take care of Jasie and Walker tonight?"

"I am pretty sure she would not stand for that tonight. She has already told me she would have my bags packed and a room at Metro Court for me, I better get the kids home. I really don't think I can handle being in anymore trouble."

"You don't have to stay at the hotel. Stay here, the play room has a pull out couch."

"Stay in my regrettably pink room again. I couldn't, she wants me at the hotel, and I should stay there. I need to do everything I can to get back in her good graces."

"Good luck," Jason laughed sarcastically.

"Thanks," he moaned as he headed upstairs to get his son and daughter.

They walked in the house to find more than just his bagged packed. "Momma," Walker questioned, "what's going on? Are we taking a trip?"

"Yes you are sweetheart," she smiled patting him on the head.

"A trip," Jasie sang, "where are we going?"

"Daddy's taking the two of you to Tennessee. Right Daddy," she said through her teeth.

"Tennessee," he said puzzled.

"Daddy's granny lives in Tennessee. She's been wanting to see the two of you again. It'll be fun," she stated.

He faked a smile. "Daddy has to talk to Mommy for a minute. Why don't the two of you run to your rooms and see if Mommy forgot to pack anything you need?"

"Okay Daddy," they said in unison rushing up to their rooms.

"Why am I taking them on a trip right now? I thought we were going to wait until Arden was a little bigger to visit her? I was even thinking we could just fly her up here."

"I've made all the arrangements; you're flight leaves in an hour. It's a long weekend for the kids, and I need a break to sort everything out. Don't you dare think for a second that this is over! This is so far from being over!"

"Momma," being hollered from upstairs interrupted her speech and woke up Arden.

"I'm being paged, get the baby." He saluted her thinking it would take the edge off. "Not funny," she said laughing on the inside.

"I didn't mean to wake up Arden Momma," Jasie whimpered. "I just wanted to know if you packed Bob."

"Yes love I packed your turtle. Can you tell your brother I packed his frog, just in case he wants it," she winked at her daughter. "I'm going to go downstairs and get Arden from Daddy. You and Walker need to hustle up, the airplanes not going to wait for ya'll."

"We're going in an airplane? Cool," Walker hollered as he walked downstairs.

"Boys," Jasie rolled her eyes.

"Dad, is it true? Are we really going in an airplane?"

"That's what Mommy said isn't it?"

"And Mommy doesn't lie," she grinned taking Arden and plopping herself down in the rocking chair. "Really the three of you need to get going. I love you! Come tell me and your sister bye."

"Bye mommy, bye baby! I'll miss you."

"Me too. I'll miss you and Arden, Momma."

"I'm going to miss you so much too! I'll see you when you get back."

"How about you two hit the bathroom before we hit the road," he bossed hoping it would give him a chance to talk to her some more.

"Bye," she said bluntly, "I'll see you when you get back."

"Maxie?"

"Go, you don't want to be late. If and when I'm ready to talk I'll let you know."

"I love you. You know that right?"

"Of course I know that, and I love you too," he wiped a tear from her cheek, "this is just something I have to work through." She took his hand and kissed it softly. "You need to go."

"The two of you look plum tired," she said when she opened the door, "why don't you head upstairs, open the first door you see, ya'll can go to bed in there." They hugged her and headed upstairs. She was old and practically put the fear of God in them, they were too scared to be anything but obedient.

"What's going on Damian? This certainly is no routine visit; you said you were waiting till the baby was a little older to come back down here. I mean Maxie called and said you were coming, it seemed more then the spur the moment trip she played it out to be."

"We're just having a little quarrel. It's nothing really. She's just overly stressed. She said she needed time alone to think, and thought me bringing the twins down here would give us all a chance to take a break."

She rushed to get the door before whoever it was rang the bell again. "Do you not realize I have a very cranky baby asleep in here? Sam, it's been a long night and I don't feel like talking."

"I just wanted to see if anything has changed since last night. See if there was anything I could do to help."

"I think I've got it under control," he said walking out of the nursery. Sam looked at her dazed and confused, not recognizing the man's voice.

"Thanks for the offer, but I called Mac last night, he's been here, we've been talking."

"Do you mind if we throw in our two cents," Jason questioned walking up the front steps Lulu in tow.

"Not you two too!"

"Maxie, we were here when it all happened. We saw the pain you went through, he was just trying to keep it all from coming up again."

"Can't you people just leave me alone? Give me time to think, please."

* * *

**so i finally think my block may be unblocked. i have wrote the last chapter, this chapter, and have two more in the works. dont know when to end it, maybe i'll just keep it open. again i hope you enjoy and please review. i'll take constructional critisism and ideas.**


	27. fire

**Read and Review PLEASE. I love to hear from you guys. Its almost over, only a few more chapters to go (I think).**

* * *

Breakfast, meeting for breakfast had become their routine, and not even the crazy morning that they had already had was going to mess that up.

She had just finished applying her new Victoria Secrets Very Voluptuous Lip Plumper Extreme, smiled in her rearview mirror, and hopped out of her car. Before she even had a chance to open the door to the coffee house, he pulled her into a kiss.

Catching her breath she asked, "What was that for?"

"Nothing in particul-ahhh my lips are on fire," he replied the words running together.

"Well," she said ecstatically, "thanks, that _was_ hot."

"They are hot; literally, they feel like they are on fire! It's much more than the normal usual tingling feeling The Maximista's kisses give me."

"Oh my God, my new lip gloss; I completely forgot."

"What in the world does new lip gloss have to do with my burning lips?"

"The lip plumper makes your lips tingle, it's a sign that it's working," she said pointing to her lips. "I guess if you're not used to it, or didn't expect it, it could feel like your lips were on fire," she shrugged.

He leaned in for another kiss, and she backed away, slyly asking, "Can you handle it?"

"I think I can manage your volcanic orifice."

"HUH?"

"Nothing," he responded pulling into a close kiss again, the sensation stimulating all his senses; his passion making her jelly legged as usual.

"Carpe diem Mr. Grasshopper," Diane whispered as she walked passed them entering the coffee house. Maxie gave her a puzzled look as they two made their way inside. "What was that all about," she questioned.

"Nothing other than sage advice."

"Care to elaborate?"

"Not particularly, it's really not important," he stated pulling a chair out from under a table for her to seat in. "What would you like this morning," he asked headed towards the counter.

"I'll just pick at whatever you're having."

"So I should get two chocolate chocolate chip muffins if I want breakfast this morning."

She glared at him, "might be a good idea," she barked sarcastically. "Can you get me a hazelnut latte with a double shot of espresso?"

"A double shot?"

"I'm tired, and this morning has already been stressful enough, I'm really gonna need some kind of pick me or some rocket fuel to get me through today. I mean I have to deal with Crimson stuff, Kate, Lulu, and I still have to go home and talk to Mac some more about this morning."

"I was just asking if you were sure about a double shot, a simple yes would've been good enough."

"Don't get snippy with me. You're the reason I'm in trouble."

"In trouble!? First of all it was your idea to go back to your house after leaving Robin's so late. I would've been content with going back to Casa de Stonecold. You're the one who wanted to watch a movie."

"You could've gone home; I didn't force you into going to my house."

"You know that's not what I meant; you know I always want to spend time with you. Even if it means helping Robin get her apartment baby ready. Anyway why are you in trouble? Mac knows we're dating."

"And he's still not super happy about it yet. I think he was just shocked to see us asleep on the couch together this morning."

"Hence his explosion!"

"Right! I'm just hoping he'll have cooled off by this evening when he gets home. It's not like we were doing anything or did anything. And hello I'm a grown women." He kissed her again trying to stop the rant she had begun.

Milo cleared his throat, "excuse me. Hum, Spinelli can you and Maxie stop making out long enough for Jason to have a word with you?"

"Go ahead," she insisted wiping his lips and biting her own mostly out of embarrassment; she had made a scene going on about Mac and what he had pulled that morning and now Milo had to pull him away from her so he could do his job. "I'll order for us, since you haven't gotten around to it."

He entered Jason's office wondering what was going on, he was utterly confused especially with Diane still being there. "Is someone in trouble? Do you need an alibi? Do I need an alibi for anything? Do you need me to Jackal something?"

"Calm down Mr. Jackal, I was just leaving. Jason had some documents he needed me to file. Anyway I just wanted to say congratulations."

"For what?"

"It appears to me that Ms. Jones' out there is completely smitten with you."

He smiled.

"I'll have these papers filed right away Jason. I'll call you if I need anything else from you. And again great job Mr. Grasshopper."

"Diane."

"I'm leaving," she huffed at Jason.

"Rude much," Spinelli stated.

"You've been hanging out with Maxie too much."

"Not possible. Stonecold, did you need The Jackal's services or do _you_ just need to talk?"

"I need to talk. And it's about you and Maxie, not my 'secret pain'!"

"The Maximista and I?"

"Yeah, you didn't come home last night. Then I get a call from Mac this morning telling me he found the two on his couch. Spinelli I thought you understood you needed to be careful."

"Jason, nothing was going on. We fell asleep, end of story. Why do you care anyway?"

Jason gave him a hard stare, "Spinelli, I just don't want to see you get hurt."

"Mac's not going to hurt me, he'll come around. You did; or at least that is what I thought."

"Yeah, but Maxie's not my daughter. I don't know how I would feel if she was and I found her dating some guy involved in the mob."

"Stonecold, come on, I'm not really that involved."

"My point is he's worried about her. He could be worried about you too. She is Maxie after all; she comes with a lot of baggage."

"Baggage I can carry."

"Look I'm not trying to parent you or anything, I realize you are both adults, but try not to stay out with her all night again. Try and have her home at a decent hour if the two of you do go out. And seriously don't stay at her house overnight again!"

"Yes sir, Captain Jason, sir," he saluted.

Jason rolled his eyes. "I'm just trying to look out for you."

"And I appreciate it, but The Most Dazzling Maximista makes me happy."

"I know that too. That's why I don't want you to upset Mac."

"Okay, okay. Is there anything else?"

"That was it. I guess I'll see you at home tonight."

"Indeed. If you need anything before than call, The Jackal is always at your service."

"Seriously, you may not want Maxie to hear you say something like that."

Spinelli sighed as he walked out of the office and back to their table where she set eating her muffin and drinking her latte.

Jason picked up his phone and dialed a familiar number, "Robin."

"Jason?"

"Yeah, it's me; can you do me a favor?"

"Sure, what is it?"

"Can you talk to Mac? Maybe see what exactly he's worried about with Maxie and Spinelli being together. Possibly talk him down."

"Okay. That's funny. I'm supposed to be talking to her. Mac wants me to find out how serious she is about him; how serious they are."

"That would be nice to know too. I mean I know how he feels, can you just see where she's at with all of this."

"I'll see what I can do. But honestly, I'm pretty sure they're serious.

"Thanks," he said and hung up.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed. Please Review. Getting close to the end. Share your opinions or anything you want to see happen probably only 3 or 4 more chapters, and I've already written the end.**


	28. hate

**Here's another chapter. almost done. but seriously no one is reviewing. i may stop before i post the final chapter. i was thinking of two or three more before the end. so please review. let me know ifyou wnat to see anything happen. i'll try to fit in requests.**

* * *

As soon as she opened her eyes her brain was submerged in the color pink. She blinked a few more times in an attempt to fully wake up.

"Coffee, aspirin, or this," he asked shoving a glass of something murky looking that had an awful odor.

"Have you found him yet?"

"No. Are you feeling any better?"

"Why am I here?"

"Last night," he paused, "you found a way to deal with your, umm, emotions."

"Emotions? Spinelli being missing? My miscarriage? Are those the emotions you're referring to?"

He didn't respond, he only handed her a bottle so she could down a couple of aspirin from the bottle she snatched out of his hand.

"How did I end up here?"

"I found you at Jake's."

"Why were you at Jake's? Aren't you supposed to be finding Spinelli? Remember him, your best friend?"

"I had some questions to ask Coleman. And you have no room to talk."

She shot him an evil look, "what's that supposed to mean?"

"When I got there you were hanging all over some guy."

"I wasn't even at Jake's last night. I had a drink at MetroCourt."

"It really doesn't matter if you believe me. Spinelli wouldn't forgive me if he found out I left you alone like that; especially with all you're going through."

"So you brought me here? You didn't take me home, leave me across the hall? Call my dad? Robin?"

"I really didn't think calling Mac was the best idea. You and I both know Robin's a little busy right now. And like I said I wasn't about to leave you alone; you were already trying to drink everything away, I didn't want you getting into anymore trouble."

"Who knew you cared!"

"I did it more for Spinelli than you."

"Well," she huffed placing her hand on her forehead.

"Go back to bed, I have a feeling you could use some rest," he said turning to leave.

"Wait," she sighed, he paused momentarily and heard her whisper, "thanks," before he left the room completely.

She laid her head back against the headboard, trying to recall the night before.

"What are you doing?"

"I'm having a drink, what does it look like?"

"Maxie Spinelli's missing, what the hell are you doing?"

"Trying to make myself feel better."

"Do you really think this is the best way to do that? I mean you did just."

"Did just what Lulu? Have a gigantic fight with the greatest guy I've ever met? Have a miscarriage? What, huh, what did I just do?"

"Look, I'm just trying to help. I don't think you should be numbing your pain or whatever it is you're doing. Let me take you home."

"I don't want to go home and I certainly don't want your help. Just leave me alone okay."

"Spinelli wouldn't want you to be acting like this."

"Don't talk about him like he's dead or something."

"That's not how I meant it."

"It doesn't matter how you meant it that's how it sounded. I'm leaving."

"You don't need to be driving, let me take you home."

"I already told you I'm not going home."

"Well let me take you wherever it is you are going then."

"Lulu, let me slow it down for you, le-ave me a-lo-ne. I don't want or need your help. I'll get wherever it is I want to go on my own." She rushed to the elevator and out of the hotel. She set on a bench to catch her breath and breathe in some fresh air, it wasn't helping. She hopped in the first cab she could flag down.

"Where to ma'am?"

"Umm, uhhh, I'm really not sure."

"Home? A bar, you look like you could use a drink. How about Jake's"

"Jake's. Sounds great. Take me to Jake's"

"Hey Coleman," she screamed after almost an hour ofsucking back anything anyone put in front of her. "I'd like to buy a round for the whole place." He looked at her as if to ask if she was sure, she glared back.

"Well folks, the next round's on Ms. Maxie Jones here," he said pouring her yet another shot.

She raised her glass, "well friends, here's to my dumbass boyfriend! I finally thought I found a guy that wouldn't leave me," she laughed, "or just go and get himself killed, but I guess I was mistaken. He's gone, doing God knows what, God knows where," she quickly stopped what she was saying and switched her attention to the jukebox. She yanked the bottle from Coleman's hand and pour herself yet another, held it up in the air and sang along, "_I think of you every night and day, you took my heart and you took my pride away. I hate myself for loving you_." She eyed a guy at the pool table across the room, ran over, grabbed him and started dancing around him.

She woke up again not realizing she had fallen asleep. She headed downstairs, told Jason thanks again for everything she had done, and headed across the hall to Spinelli's apartment. As soon as closed the door behind her, she broke into tears. "Spinelli," she screamed, "where the hell are you?" She stumbled over to the couch. "Spinelli you have to come back to me," she grabbed a candle off the coffee table and hurled it towards the mantle busting the mirror. "Oh well," she huffed, "I don't think my luck could get any worse. And after last night I don't want to look at myself." She fell back onto the couch and placed her head in her hands, "God, you have to show me how to find him. I can't do this without him. I can't go through any of this alone!"

* * *

**okay. there it was hope you enjoyed. if you would like to see it finished please review!**


	29. stay away

**one more chapter to go! enjoy! please review!**

* * *

"Excuse me," she said rushing into the apartment.

Maxie was completely stunned; who in the world did this woman think she was? "I'm sorry, is there some reason you're rushing into _my_ apartment," she asked with an odd smirk on her face. "Am I supposed to know you?"

"Damian. Damian Spinelli. I know you are in here. Get out here now."

"Boisterious Blonde One," he hollered from his office, "I'm on the phone can you keep down the racket?"

"Honey, I think you need to come in here. You have a visitor."

"Can you please send them away for a more superior time? This phone call is most important, it's for a case I've been working on."

"Spin," she hollered back, "this lady is completely ignoring me, she only wants to speak to you. Please can you come down here and deal with it?"

"Damian Millhouse Spinelli, I want to see you in front of me in five seconds. 5…4…3…2…don't make me say one, 1!"

"Granny," he said scared rushing out of the office, hugging her. "What are you doing here," he sheepishly laughed.

"You know good and well why I am here young man."

"Can someone please tell me what's going on?"

"I'll tell you what's going on young lady."

"Granny please calm down."

"I am as calm as I can be when I get a letter from my grandson, whom I haven't heard from in years mind you, saying he's married and his wife is expecting."

"Damian, you said you talked to her."

"I haven't talked to him since he showed up in Oakfield with that other blonde girl who pretended to be pregnant with his child. Then I get this letter last week and had to come see in the world was going on."

"Who pretended to be pregnant with your kid?" He looked at her giving her a you know who look. "Lulu! When did this happen?"

"It's really a funny story."

"It doesn't sound very funny."

"I promise I you will be privied to all the details at a more appropriate time. Right now I believe this is a more pressing issue," he said nodding in his grandmother's direction.

"Fine, but this certainly isn't the end of this, by the way I'm Maxie; the wife, the one who's 'expecting'," she said holding out her hand, "you must be my husband's grandmother."

"That I am, now do you mind giving my grandson and I some privacy? I think I need to talk some since into him."

"Listen lady."

"Maxie," he warned.

"I'm sorry," she stated taking a deep breath. "I will give the two of you some privacy; but only because this baby is squishing my bladder and I really have to go pee. Continue your conversation, but I will be back," she huffed as she walked away.

Once she was out of ear shot the older lady began to speak again, "I'm sure you married her because of that baby, are you even sure it's yours? Are you even sure she's pregnant?"

"Yes, I am sure she's pregnant! And I didn't marry her because of the baby. I married her because I am in love with her. We didn't even know about the baby at the time. And said child is without a doubt mine."

"So you've done a paternity test then?"

"No need," he bluntly stated, she raised an eyebrow. "We've been together for over two years now, and we've known each other longer than that, I don't need any test to tell me that the baby is mine."

"Get one anyway, I don't like the way she looks. She looks less believable then that other blonde girl."

"That's my wife you are talking about."

"I doubt it will last! What have you gotten yourself into since you left Oakfield? Are you still caught up in whatever crazy hair brained scheme you were the last time I heard from you?"

"No I am not still involved in the mob anymore if that's what you are asking? Well not really anyway."

"The mob."

"Yes he used to be tech support for the Corinthos organization, now he is almost strictly a private investigator!"

"I didn't ask you. This isn't any of your business."

"Spinelli's business is my business!"

"Not if I have anything to say about it."

"What the hell!"

"Is that appropriate language for someone who is expecting to be using?"

"Ladies please."

"Look granny," she said flippantly, "I'm sure my husband told you that I did not inform him about this baby as soon as I found out."

"Hmmm, Maxie, you really do not need to continue."

"No, I really think that it's necessary that I do. She's never going to accept me; or us otherwise. Anyway, I found out about this baby before we got married and I kept it from him, even after he proposed. I didn't want him to feel trapped, but I can tell that's exactly what I you think I did."

"You hid this from him?"

She glanced at her husband confused, "he didn't tell you?!"

"I tried stopping you," he smirked.

"I just assumed you had already told her. I know how you like being honest."

"Enough; back to you keeping this to yourself young lady. This is just more reason for me to think she's up to something."

"I'm not up to anything! I love your grandson, I have for a very long time now. He's the best thing that ever happened to me! We're married. I am having a baby, his baby! And you are most definitely going to have to deal with it. Period end of sentence!"

"The nerve! Damian you really need to keep this girl in check."

"What? Granny, I agree with her. This is my life, not yours, you can't police what I do anymore. Why do you think I haven't been in contact with you for so long?"

"You cannot speak like this to me."

"I am a grown man."

"And you need to respect your elders!"

"Show him some and I'm sure he would be happy to show you some."

"Look I just wanted you to know I was married and that you would be a great grandmother. I never expected you to come all the way to Port Charles and accuse me of being stupid, or my wife of being anything she isn't. If you can't accept us and our child, then I would appreciate it if you returned to Oakfield and stayed out of my life."


	30. and so it goes

_**here it goes, heres the end, enjoy!**

* * *

_

Got a guitar  
Got a guitar on my back  
And I'm standing on this lonesome railroad track  
Train's a comin'  
It'll be here 'fore too long  
But I don't think I can stop it with a song  
Girl that's kind of the way I'm feelin'  
Tryin' to stop your leavin'

_Got a pebble  
Got a pebble in my hand  
And I toss it out into the middle of the Rio Grande  
But the river keeps runnin'  
Don't even know that I'm around  
I could throw in a million more and not slow it down  
Girl that's kind of the way I'm feelin'_

_Tryin' to stop your leavin'_

_There's nothing I wouldn't try  
If I thought it would change your mind_

_But you don't love me  
No you don't love me anymore  
And I know as soon as you walk out that door  
Train's a comin', river's runnin'  
Train's a comin', river's runnin'  
Pain's a comin', tears are runnin'  
Yeah that's kind of the way I'm feelin'  
Knowin' I couldn't stop your leavin'_

_Trying To Stop Your Leaving—Dierks Bentley_

He woke up in a cold sweat, he knew he had to do something. Maybe his grandmother could shed some light on his situation; give some sage advice.

"I will watch them. Don't you worry; it will all work out, go home, talk to her."

He didn't know if this was such a good idea, "now, you are sure that this is okay," he questioned. "I don't know how Maxie is going to feel about this, I mean I know it is a long weekend, but the kids do have to be back at school."

"I'm certain that she will be fine with this. Now hurry before you miss your flight."

"All right," he said still hoping he could work everything out. I guess I will see you when you bring the twins back to Port Charles. Thanks for doing this"

'_Cause when a man wants to be with a woman  
There ain't no way of getting' there too fast  
When you know who you wanna spend  
The rest of your life with you wanna start  
The rest of your life as soon as you can_

_Soon As You Can—Dierks Bentley_

"What's going on," she asked when she answered the door.

"I need you to watch the baby," she stated shoving Arden into Robin's arms and quickly heading off.

"No problem," she knew why and that was the only reply she was going to give.

Sure, she was still a little angry, but what was her life without him in it? He had been gone a full day now and she couldn't handle it, she had to go to Tennessee and bring him back.

He had finally made it back to Port Charles, now all he had to do was make it home, and somehow convince her to let him back in. He was shocked when he saw her standing near the ticket counter. "Did my grandmother call you?"

She looked up startled, "Call me? No. Why are you here?"

"Shouldn't I be asking you that question if my grandmother didn't call you? So why my dear are you here?"

"Here's your ticket to Tennessee Mrs. Spinelli," the ticket clerk said handing her a ticket.

"Tennessee. I see, were you coming to talk? To get Jasie and Walker? Do you need a longer break? More time to think? Maxie, where's the baby," he was interrogating her at warp speed.

"Arden's fine, she's with Robin. I'm not sure if I need more time," she began to softly sob, "I just needed you to know that I need you. I was coming to get you, get the twins, bring my family home. I guess your reasoning for being here is pretty much the same?"

"Maxie," he stuttered, "I needed to see you," he took a deep breath. "I cannot believe that I left, with things the way they were. I should not have just left you like that. I wasn't right," he began to fumble over his words. He paused, "I got on a plane this morning and well, I'm here now."

She finally noticed that Walker and Jasie were nowhere in sight and got a bit worried, "Where are the twins?"

"They're back in Oakfield" he simply shrugged. "Don't worry granny's bringing them home before they have to be back at school!"

"You left them with your grandmother? She's coming to Port Charles."

"They're fine. She assured me she could handle it. And, yes, surprising huh?"

"I guess it's a little too late to be worrying about it now, besides I have something to say."

"Go on," he insisted.

"I wanted to say I was sorry."

"You don't need to apologize."

"Yes I do! I was crazy upset the other night. I can't believe I asked you to leave like that. And, well like the good and decent man you are you went. I just wanted to let you know that you didn't need to explain things anymore, that as stupid as your reasoning was, I get it; you didn't want to hurt me."

"It was stupid to think that not telling you the truth, as soon as I knew it, was protecting you somehow. All I did was hurt you more. Please, let me attempt to explain myself. Let me apologize more."

"I know you were doing what you thought was right for me and our family. You were trying to spare my feelings and I love you for that."

"But I still need to explain more thoroughly."

"No you don't. You just need to be there for me. I need you. You need to keep protecting me. But you can't keep important stuff like this away from me."

He grabbed her and pulled her into a kiss.

_Forget about the world tonight  
All thats wrong and all thats right  
Lay your head on my shoulder let it fade away  
And if you wanna let go it's okay_

_Fall  
Go on and fall apart  
Fall into these arms of mine  
I'll catch you everytime you  
Fall  
Go on and lose it all  
Every doubt every fear  
_

_Every worry every tear  
I'm right here  
Baby fall_

_Fall—Clay Walker_

"What was that for?"

"My Dearest Maxie Mine, Maximista, it was because I love you. Because, I need you to know how much I need you. And, to show you just how sorry I am."

She grabbed his hand, shoved him up against the nearest column, she kissed him with as much intensity and passion as she ever had.

He blinked, she gave him no chance to question her actions. "That was for knowing that in that moment I needed you to go. For knowing that I needed you to come back home, before I realized it myself. For loving me no matter how crazy I get." She kissed him softly, "and that was for calling me your Maximista."

"I am guessing this means I can come home."

She laughed shaking her head, "I guess it does."


	31. and so it goes again redo

_**alternate ending. its actually the first one i wrote, then i decided to change it up. not sure which one i ended up liking more, so i thought i'd post it too.**_

"I will watch them. Don't you worry; it will all work out, go home, and talk to her."

He didn't know if this was such a good idea, "now, you are sure that this is okay," he questioned. "I don't know how Maxie is going to feel about this, the kids do have to be back at school in two days."

"I'm certain that she will be fine with this. Now hurry before you miss your flight."

"All right," he said still hoping he could work everything out. I guess I will see you when you bring the twins back to Port Charles. Thanks for doing this"

"What's going on," she asked when she answered the door.

"I need you to watch the baby," she stated shoving Arden into Robin's arms and quickly heading off.

"No problem," she knew why and that was the only reply she was going to give.

He was wondering around the airport waiting for his next flight; he hated layovers. He was shocked at who he saw standing at the ticket counter, he picked up his cell phone and called her.

She looked at who was calling and ignored it. He was even more surprised to this occurrence.

He walked over to her to question her actions, when she sighed and picked up her phone. His phone rang he saw it was her and answered. "Is there something I can do for you?"

"I should be asking you that question, you called me."

"I was calling to see how you and the baby were this morning."

"Arden's fine, Robin took her for the day. And, I'm all right. How's your grandmother? How are _my_ children?"

"_Our_ children are fine, so is my grandmother."

"If you don't mind me asking, why is Arden with Robin?"

"She thought it would be a good idea considering our circumstance."

"Okay, well is it helping," he questioned. "Have you thought about things anymore? Figured anything out?"

She was getting frustrated with all his questions, especially right now. "I've thought some more and I'm sure I will be more than ready to talk when you get home. Now, is there anything else you need? I said I would be ready to talk when you got home; honestly, at this very moment, I'm not ready to talk."

He had to laugh at the way this conversation was playing out in front of him, "Maxie," he half said half questioned.

She thought she heard an echo, turned around, and jumped when she saw him standing there. "Hello," she said. "Can I ask what you're doing here?"

"You are your own person; you don't need my permission to ask a question."

She rolled her eyes, "Well then what are you doing here, and where are _our_ children?"

"They are still in Oakfield, my grandmother…"

"You left them with your grandmother," she scolded, "how old is she now? Please don't tell me they're alone with her."

"She's not that old and a lady from her church offered to help. They are bringing them to Port Charles later tomorrow."

"So you told more than just your grandmother?"

"No, I talked to my grandmother; like you did, and her friend comes over to check on her and offered to help her with Walker and Jasie."

"I guess I will accept that for now," she huffed.

"Anyway, I needed to see you," he took a deep breath. "I cannot believe that I left, with things the way they were. I should not have just left you like that. I wasn't right," he began to fumble over his words. He paused, "I got on a plane this morning and I am in the process of going home; I'm waiting to catch my connecting flight right now. Why are you here?"

"Well, I was headed to Oakfield" she shrugged. "My flight got grounded for some sort of mechanical problem," she stated like as if it was no big deal.

"What? Are you okay," he asked quickly embracing her.

"Nothing happened. We landed safely, now we're waiting. Anyway like I said I was just trying to get to you."

"Really? For any reason in particular?"

"Yes, I wanted to say I was sorry. I was crazy upset the other night. I can't believe I asked you to leave like that. And, well like the good and decent man you are you went. I just wanted to let you know that you didn't need to explain things anymore, that as stupid as your reasoning was, I get it; you didn't want to hurt me."

"It was stupid to think that not telling you the truth, as soon as I knew it, was protecting you somehow. Please let me attempt to explain myself. Let me apologize more."

"No need. I know you were doing what you thought was right for me and our family. You were trying to spare my feelings and I love you for that."

"But I still need to explain more thoroughly."

"No you don't."

"Maxie I do, I need you to know why."

"It doesn't matter."

"But I'm sorry."

"I know you are."

He grabbed her and pulled her into a kiss.

"What was that for?"

"My Maximista, it was because I love you. Because, I need you to know how much I need you. And, to show you just how sorry I am."

She grabbed his hand, shoved him up against the nearest column, she kissed him with as much intensity and passion as she ever had.

He blinked, she gave him no chance to question her actions. "That was for knowing that in that moment last night I needed you to go. For knowing this morning that I needed to talk. For loving me no matter how crazy I get." She kissed him softly, "and that was for calling my your Maximista."

"I am guessing this means I can come home."

She laughed shaking her head, "it does." He headed off to the ticket counter. "Where are you going?"

"I'm changing my flight, I'm going with you to Oakfield to get the twins."

"Let's change my ticket instead."

"What," he asked puzzled.

"Change mine from Oakfield to back home. Let's go ahead and let them stay in Oakfield."

"And let Robin keep Arden?"

"That's what I was thinking."

"How can I help you," the ticket clerk questioned.

"Two tickets to New York City please." She looked at him puzzled. "We might as well make the best of anytime we can get alone," he whispered. She smiled knowing she had made the right choice.


End file.
